


The Runt Of The Litter

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Captive, Degraded, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Jacob approached The Deputy two months into her captivity with an offer, a gift in his eyes. Her pick from the newest wolf puppies later to be Judges. With morale low and strategic ideas of escape long gone, she went with the smallest wolf, the one in need of help.A story showing a new side of Jacob and The Deputy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth the sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441507) by [Beanshiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanshiee/pseuds/Beanshiee). 



The ground beneath her was muddy for once, lacking its usual rocky hardness. The rain storm had come suddenly. Bringing along with it rolling waves of thunder that shook the earth and made the wolves restless. Prisoners desperately craned their necks to catch the dripping water, a small mercy that they were in cages with no rooves 

Apparently Jacob didn’t tolerate his men running inside simply because of a storm. Things continued as normal, just with the added bonus of the deputy getting soaked through her jeans. She was shivering, spine pressed painfully against the bars, knees drawn up. Her eyes roved around the busy yard. The Peggies were moving with more speed. Calling out to each other, seeming angry and frantic. 

There was the noisy sound of boots slapping against mud that rang out above the rest. The deputy shut her eyes firmly, palms that were pressed flat into the earth forming into fists. The last man she wanted to see was Jacob, not when she was already in a bad mood. The rain, hunger, dehydration and fatigue made her temper flare. 

“Rain’s not too bad. You all needed a shower soon anyway.” Jacob’s lips were curved into a smile lacking teeth. This was him at his friendliest. 

She stayed silent, examining his body language, the way his forearm was propped against the bars, leaning forward, but she didn’t meet his gaze. 

She couldn’t disagree with his words, the way Jacob cleans his prisoners was just another tactic to dehumanize them, make everyone realize who they belonged to. Made her wonder if Jacob was ever a prisoner of war with the system he uses. He takes a group of people out of their cages, surrounded by men to keep them in check. Not like any of them would run or fight. They were all scared, too weak after his treatment. 

They’d be led to line up along a wall after they’ve tossed their clothes off and they'd be sprayed down by an industrial sized hose. Those who fought or refused would be held down while they were washed, no one wanted that humiliation. 

So yes. The rain had its perks.

Jacob banged the tip of his boot against the metal bars of her cage. He was squinting in the distance, looking at the mountains. “Bad storm coming. You scared?” She minutely shifted, turning her body, head facing away from him. 

“Silent treatment then? Fair I s’pose. Had a treat for you if you were willing to have a civil conversation.” That made her jerk up, it was a trap, another mind game that he was baiting her into. But she had been in here for two months and with no word on whether anyone was coming for her she was considering talking to Jacob, she was going crazy from the lack of interaction. 

The deputy crawled over to the front of the bars where Jacob was standing. He flashed her a smile, almost looking grateful as he crouched down to her level. 

He seemed uncaring to the rain that fell around them. Water made his hair dampen and sag, curling it more than it normally does. It was a shade darker too. She openly stared at him, tracking rain droplets that ran down his face and got lost in his beard. “You like watching me?” The Deputy choked out of surprise. Her throat, finally hydrated, tightened and made her cough.

He chuckled, sitting on his ass, once again not caring that his clothes were getting ruined. The man probably had someone else do his laundry. Wasn’t his problem.

Her hands went to wrap around the bars when he placed a box in front of her. She leaned in, over the crashing of the thunder she heard soft mewling and yips coming from the metal box. He went slow when he opened the side, facing away from her. His eyes locked with hers, hand touching whatever was inside. “This is a gift. Don’t abuse it, don’t squander this opportunity.” 

Jacob produced a tiny pup. A wolf. Maybe a few weeks old. Her suspicions were confirmed when he leaned in close and said, “She’s only 5 weeks. Young.” He held the puppy up so he could examine it before slipping it back inside, out of sight. “They all are.” He smiled when she perked up at the mention of more. “Yeah, got a whole litter of them. And they might be young, but they’ve got tests to do, trials. Just like everyone else here.” His pointer finger twirled around in the air, indicating the starving people surrounding them. 

“You, Deputy,” now his finger jabbed in her direction, “You’ve got a chance to take one. Would you like that?” She almost sobbed with relief. Something to provide company. How could she refuse? And he knew she wouldn’t say no. 

The deputy nodded once, keeping a strong glare, some facade that preserved her pride. 

Jacob turned the metal cage around, letting her look inside. The small wolves were wrapped around each other. Curled up and making tiny frightened noises. The poor things were scared of the storm. Her hands reached between the bars, stroking their soft fur, not yet matted with blood and smudged with red paint that marred the Judged snout in a cross. 

“Make the right choice.” 

She knew what the right choice was. It was easy to see which one looked the strongest. He was the biggest, keeping himself at the back, careful eyes watching over his brothers and sisters. He’d protect her if they got close enough, treat her like family. 

The one that caught her gaze was the one whose coat was different from the rest. Among the shades of greys and blacks was shiny red fur. Like a fox, a muted red, certainly not fire truck color, a few shades lighter than Jacob’s hair. He was small, tiny tail thwapping excitedly when they made eye contact, his small body wiggled when she ran her gentle fingers over him. Whining when she pulled away. He was friendlier than she thought a wolf would be. 

She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Pulling him out. Jacob caught her wrist and despite herself, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Calm down, i'm not taking him from you. Let me look at him. Plus he needs a collar.” He held up a leather collar from behind him. Slowly she relinquished her grip on the pup, watching like a hawk as Jacob pulled the tiny animal into his lap. He stroked over his coat, cooing lightly and smiling at her obvious discomfort. 

“Red fur. That’s not gonna be good camouflage out in the wild. He’s tiny too. Not the strongest by a long shot.”

“Runt of the litter.” She coughed, cowering when he raised an eyebrow.

“So you do know. You knew that and you still chose him.” He shrugged, clipping on the collar and handing him to her through the bars. “Don’t come crying to me when he dies.” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and stood. “You could’ve had a strong wolf by your side, this should make things interesting at least.” 

He turned, hand roughly holding onto the box. “What are you going to do with the others.”

He smiled, all teeth, too happy. “This bunch will go through two trials. Tossed in an obstacle course with a Judge for twenty seconds, see who lives. Next trial goes on for a minute three weeks later.”

“So I saved this one.” Jacob scoffed at her naïveté. 

“For now Deputy. Enjoy it while it lasts.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the wolf pup under her wing was a daunting task. In the moment she didn’t consider food or water that they’d have to share, because of course Jacob wouldn’t give her extra rations. As he said in passing when she protested, that ‘It’s how the real world works, Mother Nature doesn't care that you’ve got another mouth to feed.’

She could already make out the ridges of his ribs and she noticed how he was struggling to stand from the lack of—well the lack of everything that should be provided to him. Each day she woke up expecting for him to be dead. A curled up stiffened heap that no longer radiated warmth. And each day he’d be slow to wake, blinking blearily at his surroundings like it was the first time he saw them.

The best part by far was when he would find her with his roaming gaze. His pink tongue would loll out of his mouth and tiny barks would echo around them. He depended on her, and even if she could barely give him what he needed, he loved her fully. Trusted her. 

That trust was strained and tested when Jacob came up to her one day empty handed. He pulled up a chair this time, saving his clothes. She wasn’t watching her pup, he was an excitable one, full of energy. He was bounding around in circles. 

“That thing still alive huh? Surprised you haven’t eaten him yet.” Her face paled at his comment. Let’s say she got desperate enough, would it be safe to eat raw meat? If anyone were to have the correct it would be Jacob, she wouldn’t ask him though. She wouldn’t let him get the idea in his head that she was entertaining the thought.

“Ah, you’re thinking it through now. Look deputy, either way this ends, one of you will go back to your base instincts to survive. One of you will forget this little bonding moment you’re having and you’ll do what needs to be done. When he gets big enough and hungry enough then you’ll have a problem.” Jacob leaned forward, she could see all the divots and ridges to his scarred face. “I don’t want you dead. You’d serve me a helluva lot better than that thing.” 

She tensed, looking away and down. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed how skinny you’ve gotten. You’re giving all your food to that pup, so if he attacks,” Jacob reached through the bars to wrap around her neck, squeezing when she tried to jerk away. “You won’t be strong enough to kill him.” His breath ghosted across the bridge of her nose, making her close her eyes and savor the human contact, no matter how violent it was. She shivered at the change of temperature he offered, the warmth her wolf at night wasn’t the kind that made her feel safe. 

“Yeah, you’d make a fine partner. Damn shame, what could’ve been.” He pulled away suddenly, making her bang her head forward on the metal. She heard his breathy laugh before his footfalls faded away. 

She turned slowly, eyes falling on her unnamed wolf. He was barking at the Judge in the cage next to her. 

She jolted forward, hands shooting out to grab him. The quick movement made the wolf jump away from her, near the waiting maws of a massive Judge. She ran on instincts, some strange need to protect when her forearm blocked her pup from being eaten. She practically flung him across the cage and was immediately met with the sharp pain blossoming in her arm. Blood ran down her skin in rivulets from where the Judge bit her. 

No noise came from her mouth. Shock had set in and made her go numb. The only thing alerting the Peggies who were patrolling around were the other prisoner’s screams of fear for watching someone get torn apart in front of them. 

Finally her mind caught up to the situation and she jerked backwards, falling away when a loud gunshot blasted around them. Some Peggie she’s never seen before was standing with his gun raised. They moved efficiently when getting rid of the Judge’s dead body. She heard one of them mention how Jacob wouldn’t be happy, meaning that in turn he wouldn’t be happy with her. After all, she led to the animal’s death. The thought made her scramble to grab at her wolf. His frenzied movements made it hard to hold him. He licked at the bite marks, trying to help. She let him, there was nothing else to clean the blood with. 

That night she expected Jacob to come to her, chastise her or at least send someone to help. But of course not, this was a well deserved punishment. She played with fire when she accepted the wolf, and she didn’t have to save him, could’ve ended this thing. 

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she laid on her back, arm strewn over her body, not touching the dirt. It was silly to try to avoid infection with all the things piling against her. Her immune system was no doubt shot, plus who knew what kind of diseases that Judge had. She spent the night berating herself for her stupidity, some obscure mistake that could lead to her death. 

The next time Jacob came and she kept the wolf in her lap where she could see him. She sat close to the bars, not directly facing him, her side was pushing into the metal. 

He wasn’t mad at her, didn’t seem to care about the dead Judge. They probably had tons of them. And If she knew Jacob then that was just another test. Why else would he have a Judge next to her cage when all the others were filled with people? 

“You’re upset. At me or yourself?” She stayed silent, he would keep talking whether she answered or not.

“Come on, throw a dog a bone here, speak.” 

“Jaco—“

“Sir.” His correction made her blood boil. Did he think he deserved the title? That show of respect wasn’t given to people like him.

“Fuck you.” His hand came through to offer up to her pup, she had the urge to punch him, he was close enough. It wouldn’t be as strong through the cage, but it’d make her feel much better. 

“Your wolf’s a lot nicer than you. In my care he would’ve attacked anyone who got this close to him.” Jacob was stroking his fur, watching how the wolf leaned into his touch. “You’re making him weak, holding him back from what he could be.” 

“He can’t do much with the little amount of food you give us.” His hand grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. 

“Look at me when you speak Deputy.” Her teeth grinded, flexing her jaw. “Besides, that food is for you. Not really wasting resources on that thing. But if you wanna earn the privilege of more food I’d be happy to oblige.” 

“No.”

“No?” He laughed, too loud. People were already watching them. More on guard whenever Jacob was around, now with his cyclical laughter everyone turned to look. “You’re not in any position to say no. Not with the way that pup’s dying.”

“He’s not dying.” It sounded timid even to her own ears. She lacked conviction and he could tell. 

“I’ve seen more death than you have. Especially ones relating to wolves.” 

The deputy stared into his eyes, tried to find some humane thoughts. She wasn’t sure what she saw, but it made her muscles relax and lean closer. “It’d give you more time with me. And I can tell how much you like that.” Her eyes widened at the implication. 

“Come on.” He scoffed. “Don’t play that innocent act now that I’ve called you out. Every time I come around you’re dying for me to touch you like a bitch in heat.” 

She pulled away suddenly, pushing at his fingers, which strayed from the wolf and had crept up her thigh. “Leave me alone.”

Jacob nodded. Humming Only You, stopping right before she tipped over the edge. “Fine. Consider my offer, it won’t be there forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

The newest shipment of captives to arrive at Jacob’s Compound were sent to the deputy’s cage. Not the best thing to wake up to. She was already terrified about the next trial Jacob would put her through, how would she fare with the way her arm was? Now she had to worry about everyone else. It threw in too many variables. Whether she could keep her back to them and show some trust or if she’d have to stay cold, show them that she wasn’t here to make friends. Then there was the problem of her wolf, which she was hesitant to name for fear of getting attached. Wolf would do for now.

So far food was coming steadily for the past two days. Enough for each of them to stay on the verge of starving, keeping them weak and pliant so they wouldn’t be able to fight back. 

Then it stopped. 

Peggies passed them by and offered water that staved off the hunger pains. It wasn’t too concerning to her, Jacob wouldn’t kill them that way. His controlled method of creating a famine didn’t show strength. This was a test, he had some motive. 

By day five with no food she felt all eyes on her. The one with fresh meat at her side. She sat in the corner, hugging her pup to her chest. He wiggled in her arms, excited to run around, but she wouldn’t let him. Someone hungry enough would grab him. Tear him apart. She held him by her side, eyes always on her fellow prisoners. She couldn’t keep her back turned for too long. 

Nights were the hardest. She would stay up for most of it. If there was anytime for them to steal her pup to make a meal out of him then it would be when she was most vulnerable, sleeping. 

Jacob wasn’t coming by, she hasn’t seen him since he started starving them. That was probably on purpose. She knew she had some choice words to tell him. 

Another two days and her pup was too weak to walk and she stayed curled up all day. They both were dying.

She wasn’t even aware she fell asleep until she jerked awake, eyes wide and turning around to check her surroundings. She stretched, rolling on her back to see everyone else. It was nighttime, everyone around them was asleep. Besides the people in her cage. Two of them were wide awake. 

Her pup, her beautifully red coated pup was yipping like crazy as one of them brandished a sharp object, holding it to his skin as the other heartless monster held him down.

She was up and seeing red. She didn’t need Jacob’s musical box to find her last reserves of strength to launch herself at them. She grabbed the one who was holding the sharp tool and slammed his head on the bars...repeatedly. She did that over and over until blood reflected on her fingers and his face was ruined. His stuttered breaths were gurgled and wet. 

From behind her hair was grabbed and she was thrown to the floor. The other person wasn’t stronger than her. Sure, he was taller, but he was skinnier, lankier. The tool that had landed somewhere on the dirt floor was now held in his hand. He was holding it tight enough for it to cut him, blood running like a river down his wrist. In the back of her mind she knew she lost sight of her wolf that she should see if he was safe, but she was still seeing that angry shade of red that confirmed her sin was wrath. 

She stood on shaky feet, getting on a level playing field to make this a fair fight. It was too easy to take his wrist and twist it so the pointy shard of plastic was shoved deep in the man’s neck.

The deputy let herself collapse. Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

A sharp whistle hit the air, making her jump and whip her head around.

Jacob was crouched down at the opened cage door, keys spinning around one finger while the other was held out expectantly. She traced his gaze back to her pup. Immediately she called for him, patting the earth at her feet, urging him to make the right choice. 

She swore she saw the conflicted gaze he held before he ran sloppily towards Jacob. 

Jacob chuckled when he scooped up the wolf, finally standing. “Guess he knows who’s the alpha here huh? See, he gets it, understands that out of the two of us that I’m in charge still. Take notes Deputy.”

“Give him back.”

He ignored her pleas, stroking back the wolf’s matted fur which was now a dark brown from the mud he lived him. She felt sharp jabs of betrayal lace through her gut as the wolf licked Jacob’s fingers. She hoped it wasn’t a show of affection or submission, maybe just tasting leftover food. 

“Stand soldier.” He didn’t look at her when he said it and she didn’t move.

“You could learn something from this wolf, he listens. Stand. Now. I won’t ask again.” Fear that he’d take away her pup and leave her alone pushed her forward.

“Good girl. Follow.” Orders that matched the way he’d talk to one of his Judges. 

He held securely onto the wolf who looked so fragile in Jacob’s strong arms. One swift move and he could easily kill the small animal. 

Her eyes stayed on the back of his head, focusing on the way his muscles rolled beneath his clothes or how his hair formed around his scalp, noticing that from this close he’d need a haircut soon. 

Jacob’s abrupt stop had to have been purposeful. He could’ve turned fluidly and unlocked the door to their left, but he stopped dead in his tracks causing her to slam into his rigid form. He didn’t twitch at all when she rammed into him, simply pivoted to face her when she stumbled back a few steps. 

He wore a half smile when his eyes met her. “Too busy watching me right?” He laughed when she scowled, finally moving to unlock the heavy metal door, “After you honey.” 

Indoors was lit by the soft yellow glow of the lights. The halls were just big enough for him to make them walk side by side. Their shoulders brushed and she didn’t lean away, not with how close to her wolf she was, at least that’s the excuse she used for not minding his touch. If she had to be honest, she was only starved for attention. God forbid Jacob knew, he’d feed off that, use it against her like the bastard he was. He knew a lot about psychology and knew how humans were social creatures, he was probably setting something in motion from the minute he gave her the wolf.

Jacob opened another door at the end of the hallway after their ascent up three stories. 

The place was stangly cozy. A thought that was attributed to the fact that she was kept in a cage for the last few months 

“Go ahead, sit, get comfy.”

She chose an armchair that was colored army green. It was torn in some places with dirt and blood stains alike. She couldn’t be picky after all she’s been through and the chair was plush, she sunk into it slightly. It made a small groan fall from her mouth as she drew up her legs. 

“You must be hungry. Thirsty. Hurt. Ready to sleep.” 

“Something like that.” It came out as a murmur. Her eyes struggled to stay open, but she needed to watch him. He still held her pup.

“You’ve got a choice. You’re wolf needs all that too.” He came to stand in front of her, showing how the animal was drifting off in his grasp. “You think he should get that, or should I give it to you?”

Not even a question. “Him. He needs it more.”

Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat. Maybe disappointment. 

He crouched on the floor, plainly in her view as he fed the pup meat that was better than she’s seen in the cages, along with water to drink to his heart's content. The pup flopped on the floor when he was done, eyes closing. 

Jacob reclined in the chair with her wolf on his lap, absentmindedly petting him, stopping briefly when he began to lick at Jacob’s arms, drawing a smile to his lips when he looked up at her. “Would ya look at that. He likes me.”

“He’s friendly. He likes everyone. You’re not special.” This drew a full laugh rumbling from his chest. He hunched over, hand rubbing at his head. The pup used the opportunity to crane his neck and lick at the man’s cheek. 

“Dunno, he’s quite affectionate towards me. He ever do this to you?” No. She wouldn’t say it aloud. She just sulked, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. 

“C’mon, don’t get upset. He’s just following the natural order of things, he’s a pack animal, it’s in his genes. He looks for who’s in charge of the herd. And that isn’t you. Not your fault.”

She rocked back and forth, not paying him any attention. 

“If you want what your pup’s gotten so far then I'd be happy to let you earn it. That’s how it works.”

“You didn’t make him earn it.” She sounded jealous even to her own ears, he noticed but didn’t mention it.

“He’s got someone to look after him who got him that food. You. And now you need someone bigger than you who gives you basic supplies. Who watches over you the same way you watch over this wolf. There’s a hierarchy no matter where you are, even if civilization collapses their will always be a hierarchy, keeps us sane. I’m on top darling.”

“For fuck’s sake. Fine, I’ll earn it.”

“Perfect. Smart girl, ‘bout time.”

She didn’t have the energy to answer his snide comment. Just watched him place her pup in a cage, pulling blankets around his body to keep him warm. She had to remind herself that he didn’t care about animals despite the way he touched them with gentle hands, he was only toying with her. Knowing that every time he showed love to her wolf that she got angrier and less assured. 

Jacob grabbed something with his back to her, humming under his breath. He paced around, holding it behind him until she was squirming with the uncertainty about it. 

He stopped and held up an outfit. White, short and something that would hug her nicely. If she hadn’t been starved then it would show off each curve. Her emaciated body wouldn’t look gorgeous, but that didn’t deter him from tossing it her way with the order to get changed. 

He tossed himself down in his office chair, head down and working efficiently. She stayed out of his periphery as she switched outfits, tugging it like it could cover more skin. 

Jacob glanced up when she stood in front of his desk. He leaned back, eyes wandering shamelessly over her. “Good girl dep. Come.”

He pushed away from the desk and patted his knee. Of course he wanted a closer look. Her hands were shaking, breathing erratic.

Would it be too late to say no?


	4. Chapter 4

She was made to straddle his lap, her knees jutting around his thick thighs. He pulled her closer so their chests were pressing together, her breasts were on display, giving him a view of the dip in her cleavage that made her squirm. 

One large hand trailed along her spine, a touch that caused her to shiver and lean in close. “Ohh, you’re just as starved for love as your puppy.” If it was meant to be a taunt she surely didn’t register it as one. The low tone of his voice did strange things to her body. 

His other hand rested below her left breast, feeling her erratic heartbeat and keeping eye contact the entire time. And just like that she was caught, unable to look away. “Calm down Kitten. Just trying to take care of you.” He saw her hooded gaze, how guarded she was being. Still feeling her heart he thumbed at her pouting lips, never forcing his finger inside, perfectly content with letting her slowly understand that he wasn’t going to give up, that he’d wait all day until she did as he wanted. So eventually she opened up just enough to take his thumb and suck at the buildup of sweat and dirt. 

His finger went further back in her mouth, feeling along her canines, prodding lightly as if daring her to bite. Oh and she bit down, shaking her head wildly when he tried to pull away. He squeezed at her rib cage, making her cough and giving him time to pull out. “And what,” He pulled her closer to him, if she wanted she could lean in and kiss him. “What was that for?” 

“Hungry.” 

He chuckled, tipping his head down to test his teeth on her jugular. “Yeah, can’t blame ya there. My bad, I’ll take fault for that.” When he went to look at her face and lean back in his chair he saw the surprised look she was giving him. “I’m not unreasonable Kitten, you shouldn’t be punished for something like that. I should know better than to put my hands in the maws of a hungry animal. It’s just your instincts.” 

He used his finger to pull a part of her outfit back to expose her breasts. “If you wanna earn water then you’ll stay still.” She sat obediently as he peered in to look at her dusty red nipples. The outfit was sheer and the chill of the room had her nipples sticking out proudly. When he brushed a finger against it, her body jerked. He did the same for the other breast, squeezing her flesh and humming quietly from contentment. “Mind pulling that down a little? Show me some more.” Her hands were quaking when she pushed down the lingerie to fully expose her chest. He groaned on sight, leaning down to lick them. When her hands shot out on his shoulders before he could actually get near her breasts he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I’ve never—ah—no one…” he cut her off with a squeeze to her throat. He examined her face, scrutinizing her before blowing out a long breath. 

“You can’t be serious. How old are you?”

“23.” His eyes widened. 

“Goddamn. And you’re fresh and pure huh, pretty thing. Probably so scared ‘bout what I’m gonna do.”

She nodded sporadically, shaking in his arms. He loosened his hold on her, resting them at the small of her back. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you everything you need to know, guide you through every little thing I do that’ll be new to you. Make you perfectly fitted to treat me.” He kissed her neck and moved downward, teething at her collar bone. 

Seeing how she reacted to each of his touches now, he could tell how naive she was, that she’s most likely only kissed a boy and nothing more. Looks like he got lucky. Joseph was right when he told Jacob that the deputy was not to be killed, that there was some bigger purpose for her. 

“Please.” She sounded breathless, but under that, Jacob detected fear. He can’t remember the last time he had to go slowly for a girl. Maybe when he was a fumbling kid in the back of his father’s car who didn’t know which hole to put it in. 

“Not gonna hurt you.” His tongue laved over her nipple, hesitantly tugging with his teeth. She arched into his touch. “Never done this then?”

“N-no.” He made a noise in the back of his throat, this whole change of events and knowing her lack of experience went right to his cock. 

He kept up with kissing and sucking her chest, reveling in the gasps and whines she made. When he felt her fingers tangle in his short hair he paused, letting his warm breath cover her. Any other woman and he would've asked for more for the high price of water he was offering, he had to keep in mind that she was a rookie in every sense of the word. Ask for anymore and he might end up with a broken woman who was afraid of anything sexual, that’s not at all what he wanted. Play his cards right and take the correct steps then he could have a woman who was an expert on his body and his on her’s. That sounded like something he’d be willing to invest his time in. 

He reached behind him to grab a canteen. “Open up.” The drink was tipped down into her throat, he controlled the pace, pulling back when she sputtered by swallowing too fast. When the water was put away her chest was heaving. 

“Food?” 

“Hmm. Think you’ve earned it?” Her face fell. She pushed her nose into his neck. He felt tears wet his skin. He didn’t blame her, never thought crying was weak, nor was fear. He never asked his soldiers to not cry or be scared or show basic human emotions. It was a natural response. One that was reasonable to happen after what she went through. In her mind no one had come looking for her in the three months she was here. They did try, they were still trying. Eli at the front, an idiotic decision considering that he had to know he had a target on his back. Jacob would let them get closer, maybe lead him on, as long as he had the deputy then Eli would keep coming for him. Into enemy territory, it’d be easier for the deputy to take him out that way. But her crying was an amalgamation of feeling alone plus being starved and dehydrated, not to mention the fatigue. So he let her cry, rubbing her back until it just died down into hiccups. 

“How about a kiss Kitten?”

“That’s all?”

“Mhm, that’s what it’ll take for some food. Enough to fill you up, you have my word.”

She took a steadying breath, wiping away her tears on her arm. She tipped up his chin, fingers clawing through his beard, distracted for a second. “You must think I’m attractive.” That made her jump, hands tightening in his facial hair. “Always looking at me with such burning want.” He opened his mouth to speak some more, baseless teasing words that always turned her cheeks red and got her flustered. Her lips pressed forcefully to his before he could get anything out. It made him grunt in surprise then laugh when she broke away. 

“Good girl.” It came out a single breath but he saw the effect that the praise had on her. He ruffled her matted hair and reached behind him again. He presented a bowl of fruit and vegetables for her. 

“You haven’t eaten for so long, can’t give you too much. This’ll do for now.” 

Each piece was held up to her lips. He watched her closely on every groan she gave to tasting the sweet juices that run down her throat. Jacob switched between water and food until both were gone. “Tired?” He knew from the reports his men gave that she barely slept, always looking out for that stupid wolf he gave her that he thought would be dead by now. Maternal instinct that he didn’t think she had in her came out with each sacrifice she gave. She even killed for that animal. He was impressed. Especially considering her age, just a kid herself and she was ready to give the world to that pup. 

“Sleep in that cage for me and I’ll be glad to give you a reward come morning.” He jerked his head back to where her pup was snoring soundly. She didn’t wait to climb off his lap and make her way over. Of course she wouldn’t mind it, the cage was small, it’d barely fit them both, but it kept her close to her wolf, allowed her to watch him closely. 

He unlocked the cage, massaging the part of her back that was exposed to him. When she crawled down she curled her body around the wolf, pulling him to her chest. She adjusted her outfit, covering herself up and closing her eyes. Not even using the blankets inside to wrap around herself despite shivering. She was selfless, she’d make a good partner. A good soldier. 

The lights were flicked off, the only source of light being a small lamp on his desk. He still had work to do. The entire time he would let his eyes flicker between the maps in front of him and her. 

He had a lot of thinking to do. He knew he could use the deputy as a pawn in his game, he was still thinking about what her sacrifice needed to be. Eli was the original idea for her sacrifice, but that might break her. And what a waste that would be after building her up to be strong, the sacrifices he forces people to make aren't meant to destroy people. It’s something Jacob did to everyone trying to join his ranks. They’d go through the trials and if they passed then their last test would be making a sacrifice, usually killing someone that was important to them, it was a way to show that they were committed and that they were ready to listen to him no matter what. The deputy wasn’t from Hope County so everyone from the resistance was her friend, he didn’t know enough about her to know who was closest to her. 

Maybe that wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

The wolf was twice the size as the one she chose. Jacob was quick to let her know that he was in the same litter he offered to her that day, he was taunting her. Showing her what she was missing out on. That they have could depended on each other by now if her pup matched the size as his wolves. As it stood now, her pup was too small to protect her and couldn’t offer much body heat. 

She was suffering, lying to herself when Jacob took the wolf away and she told herself that she was happy with the choice she made. It wasn’t true. How could it be? She was practical, a survivor. And she wouldn’t get far if she had this pup at her side. But she’d grown attached, raising her head whenever Jacob’s footsteps would near the cage he locked her in. He would poke his fingers through the bars, brushing back fur, sometimes touching a patch of her skin. Coaxing her to come out when he left the door wide open and she held tight to the wolf at her chest. 

“He won’t grow if you do that. He needs to learn, experience the world.”

“He could die, one wrong step in the world and he’d be gone.”

Jacob shrugged, twirling the dog whistle around his neck. “That’s the natural order of things. How about I take him for the day? Show him how the big wolves, the good wolves who can serve me, get treated.”

“Not a chance.” She barked a laugh, but loosened her grip just enough for him to wiggle free. He barked at Jacob’s feet, paws scrambling at his jeans and shoes. 

“Damn thing acts more like a dog than a wolf. Wolves are stronger, have better instincts than housepets. It’s what he’s been bred for. It’ll do him some good. Earn him more food if he impresses me.” Unfurling herself and crawling out of the cage she sat on the hard floor to stare at Jacob with a curious glint in her eyes. 

“What if I impress you?” He leaned forward, hands hanging low enough for the wolf to lap at him excitedly. He raised his fingers to gesture for her to come closer. Her substitute for clothing made her too aware of the way his gaze lingered when she stood and felt her breasts tug and bounce.

Padding over in bare feet reminiscent to his sister, she went until he forced her to bend over so they were eye level. The rough action had her stumbling and placing her hands way too close to the bulge in his jeans. For Christ’s sake she barely did anything. Her nails dug in when he laughed at the yelp she let out of surprise. 

The wolf who still hopped up to lick his fingers now bit down. Hard enough for Jacob to jerk away from her face, hand cradled to his chest. “Fucking Hell.” He chuckled when he saw how her eyes widened. “Guess he’s got some spunk after all.” Jacob reached out to trail a finger over her jaw and down her shoulder just to watch her squirm. Once again the pup was barking like mad, trying fruitlessly to get another bite in. 

Jacob’s face lit up with realization. With quick hands she was yanked down to sit in his lap, back pressed against his barrel of a chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and biting. “Someone’s protective huh. This’ll make today a lot more interesting.”

—-

She was carted around to a section of his compound she’s never seen before. The noise was enough for her to slam both hands over her ears. A constant cacophony of dogs barking and Peggies yelling over it to be heard. 

Her pup was walking at her heels, Jacob wasn’t waiting for him, keeping a confident stride and almost stepping on the pup a few times, giving a harsh blow to his whistle as punishment. The second time he pulled that stunt and she was on the floor, crooning at her wolf. She didn’t even touch the ground before Jacob’s hand was on the back of her neck. Pulling her up and jerking her away. “When I’m with you two, I’m the alpha here. Learn that fast.” Her bottom lip was trembling, eyes focusing on where he laid in a tiny heap, struggling to stand from the ringing in his ears. 

Jacob took a step forward, pulling at her so their chests bumped. He hadn’t bothered to give her a change of clothes so he could feel everything. “Are we clear.” She nodded slowly, the far away look she gave him making him frown. He snapped his fingers, causing both of them follow. 

They stopped outside of what she could describe as a large playpen. Filled with small wolves that weren’t trained properly and hadn’t been given copious amounts of bliss. They looked happy, wrestling each other and playing roughly. It was normal, how they nipped at the paws of their fellow animal and pinned each other to the ground. The fights shouldn’t have been for dominance, that’s not what baby wolves fight over. But that’s exactly what it looked like. Her thoughts only confirmed by Jacob’s short head nods to stationed Peggies when one was pinned under another, throat exposed and on his back. Jacob was slowly weeding out the submissive pups, leaving the strongest two until last.

“It’s not too bad in there. This isn’t even the first trial. These wolves are too young for that. Just some games, a place to keep them and see any prodigies.” He threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight and ignoring the way her pup immediately stalked closer, questioning if he should take Jacob on after the incident with the dog whistle.

“I think you’re pup would benefit from a little time in there, don’t you?” Her response was automatic. A curt nod. Not like it mattered, someone was already reaching for her wolf and dropping him in. 

“Watch him for me, gotta go look over the Judges, see if anyone is fucking anything up.” With a kiss to her shoulder and a nip to her ear he sauntered away. 

Jacob wasn’t the type of man to show affection in public, especially around his ranks. And what he was doing was anything but, he was showing everyone what was his. That she belonged to him with how he touched her and showed her off like a trophy. 

The palms of her hands pressed flat against the glass enclosure. Her pup was only slightly larger than the other wolves who were apparently younger than him. It was like a sick game of football as she rooted him on. 

A hand on her shoulder didn’t make her tense, Jacob wouldn’t be happy if she shook him away from her. Suddenly she was flipped around so her back was slammed into the glass, she flinched, afraid it would crack. 

The face in front of her was not Jacob. One of his men who had dark hooded eyes. “You’re that deputy. You killed our soldiers, my friends. And here you are among us. You don’t deserve all that Jacob is doing for you.” His hand wrapped around her neck. “You should be rotting away in a cage like the rest of your people. Just know that you’re being watched.” He broke away when the telltale sound of Jacob’s voice rung out from far away. 

She stayed with her back against the wall, eyes catching Jacob’s when he rounded a corner. Now she noticed how his men stared at her. With bitter contempt. She had to get out. 

Her head turned to look over her shoulder in the playpen. Her pup hadn’t been taken out yet and it’s been about 5 minutes. He might not be ready, but they didn’t have time to wait. She didn’t want to earn anymore food or water from Jacob or for her pup. Last time he went easy on her. A kiss was a small price to pay. Sooner or later he would want more. 

She was afraid his men would hurt her after the words the stranger said to her. She’s being watched. Telling Jacob and being a snitch would only make it worse. There would be a time today where she could run, she’d wait when her pup was in her grasp and she’d get the fuck out.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob had mercy on her. Saw something in her eyes, whether that be distress or some building anxiety that made him place her pup in her arms. She masked her shock and just clung to the wolf as he led her to his car. A large truck that was impeccably clean inside. 

“So,” the engine rumbled to life along with Jacob’s gruff voice, “Did ya give him a name yet?”

“No..didn’t want to get too attached.”

“Well, looks as if he’ll be around for some time, he did good in there.” The reference to his time in the playpen where the wolves fought made her cringe, if only Jacob had seen the way his man leered at her. 

One of Jacob’s hands left the wheel to rub at the wolf behind his ears. “Better think of something.” 

She’s never had a pet. Never thought of children. She was a writer. Thinking of names wasn’t something she’s had to do before. All that came to mind was those of her friends and family. But that would only make things work, every time she called her pup she would think of someone she’d never see again. 

“How ‘bout Tucker?” Her head flipped around towards Jacob, surprise flitting over her face at him helping her with such an arbitrary thing. “Had a pal named Tucker, used to call him Tuck.”

“Where’s he now?”

“Dunno. Dead probably. He was years older than me, too late in his eyes to start a family. Do something with his life. Crazy man. Met him after the war when I was on the streets, fresh home, starry eyed and scared shitless about what to do next. Then Tuck came along, homeless guy that always had money. Never asked where he got it, didn’t care when he offered food and shared his spot under the bridge. Told stories from when he was younger. Half of ‘em were probably bullshit, it was entertaining though.” 

She frowned, lifting the wolf up and wincing at the dried blood on his teeth when his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Of course they didn’t clean him up after he pushed wolves down on the ground and showed them who the alpha was.

“Fine. Maybe...Turner.”

“Yeah...what’s Turner’s story?”

Jacob chuckled, leaving one hand on the wheel and placing the other on her thigh. She tensed at his touch, pleased when her pup growled. “He’s still protective huh? If we leave him in that pen for an hour a day he’ll be a great wolf, a fantastic Judge.” He caught her sour look and rubbed calming circles in her skin. “Kidding Deputy.”

“Turner.”

“Right, right, Turner. This guy John represented once in court. Think it was for fraud or embezzlement. Turner was looking at jail time. Somehow the man managed to get a gun in the courtroom and went fucking berserk. Firing rounds left and right. So damn close to John’s ears, he swears he has permanent hearing damage.” Jacob laughed, it was a softer sound then his usual mocking tone. “It was John’s client, so naturally, my brother took the fall. Almost ruined his career and it was only his first year working. Don’t think he’s ever gotten over that one.”

“He was scared?”

“Fuck no. He was pissed. Got real catty and paranoid over everyone he was supposed to be protecting. He was good at what he did though, never cost him his business.”

“Ah.”

“That a ‘no’ on the name.”

“Pretty much.”

“Hm. John would not be pleased.” Rook stifled a laugh at the jab to his brother. It was weird seeing this side of him. The kind that his family knew and loved. 

She glanced at him, her hand covered his, saw how much larger he was. So much bigger and stronger. Leaving him wouldn’t be easy. 

They were in the woods, they already had driven past a excess amount of cabins, the trees were dense. She could escape. Wait for a perfect chance when Jacob wasn’t watching or aware, they could run. Find help. With all these cabins someone not belonging to Eden’s Gate had to live nearby. 

“Thinking of a name?”

A sigh escaped her. Why was this so important that she get closer to this damn wolf. Her lips pursed. “Oedipus.”

He snorted, hand tightening on the meat of her thigh, her skin had prickled with goosebumps, the A/C doing her no favors. 

“Oedipus. Like as in the guy who fucked his own mother.”

A gasp slipped from her mouth at his vulgarity. Then again it was Jacob, he was a straightforward kind of man. “You want your wolf to be named after that kind of guy?”

“That’s not the whole story. Out of context what you just said sounds awful.”

“Doesn’t matter. Even in context it’s awful.” 

“My choice not yours.” 

The car abruptly stopped in front of a ranch. Not anything like John’s. But beautiful nonetheless. “You own this?”

“I do. My house away from my compound. To get away from all the noise, for when I can’t sleep. Also to help you and your wolf.”

“How’s that?”

“Help you two to gain a survivalist’s mindset. Get you guys some skills that Mother Nature values more than learning how to do your times tables or…” He snapped his fingers, head tipped, trying to recall something. “What’s that thing? Quadratic formula right? God, school was something else. Taught me fuck all and now look where I’m at. Didn’t help me with living this kind of life. And I bet you’re case is no different.” He leaned in, holding down the jaw of Oedipus so he wouldn’t bite. Jacob pressed lingering kisses down her cheek and ended on her lips. “I can teach you. Make you stronger. I’ve got hope in you. You and this mutt.” When he pulled back he smiled at the dazed expression on her face. “What? That get you wet already?” The indignant squeak that came out of her lips was ignored as he hopped out of the car. 

She followed suit, stumbling after him, eager eyes trailing along the interior of his house. It was breathtaking. Rustic and old style. 

Her smile faltered when she realized that she’d have to leave. This wasn’t a damn vacation. She wasn’t sure how long she had here. How long it’d be before he’d take her back. Meaning at the first chance she would go. Maybe when he was sleeping? But he was a an ex soldier who probably had PTSD and most likely didn’t sleep. Knocking him over the head wasn’t an option either. 

“What are you thinking about?” He cradled her head in his hands, a sharp expression like he knew where her thoughts had roamed a moment ago. The wolf was taken from her arms and deposited on the floor. The snarl that rose up from her throat made him smile. “If you think I’m sleeping in the same bed as you—“ she pointed an accusatory finger in his face. Her wrist was grabbed roughly. 

“Calm down pup.”

“Fuck you.”

“M’kay. Be like that. But remember those feelings of yours when it gets real cold out tonight and you want to curl up on the couch before bed, I won’t be opposed to it. I won’t say ‘I told you so’ either. My arms are always open to people like you.” He turned away, causing her to stumble away from him. Jacob tossed himself down on the aforementioned couch, easy smile on his lips. 

“People like me?”

“Pretty things that can’t keep their eyes to themselves. Soon it’ll be your hands I’m fighting to keep away. You must have thoughts about me honey.” 

“Fuck. You.”

“Gotta say, don’t much care for that mouth you’ve got. I’ve got a dog house outside, be more than happy to tie you up out there if I’m really that repulsive.” Her silence was answer enough.

She looked him over, legs splayed wide, arms slung over the backing of the couch. His eyes were closed, relaxed. The exact opposite of what she was feeling. “What are we supposed to do? Just sit around.”

He laughed. “You’re used to being busy. Always running around to help someone, carry out some order. I was like that when I got outta the army. Left me restless. Word of advice: learn to do nothing. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” 

She sat down on the wooden floor, legs drawn up to her chest. Oedipus was sniffing around the place, scoping it out. Good boy, she praised mentally. Someone had to get a lay of the land.

“Deputy. If you’re that bored you can come over here y’know. We’ll entertain each other just fine.”

“That a fact Jacob?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’m quite amusing.”

“I bet.” 

“Here. Now.” He tapped the cushion next to him. Her head shook. “Wanna be punished pup? I already told you what I could do. I don’t want to have to do that. Fuck, we could drive back right now and I’ll throw you back in the cages. Let you starve. Look I’m not asking for much. Only company. Warmth.” 

“Cause you’re the kind of man who likes to make friends, who gets lonely.”

“I do. Lots of people lie to themselves saying they love to be isolated 24/7. Don’t care how much of a lone wolf you are, humans are social creatures.” She stood on shaking legs, face on fire, she could feel it burning red. Jacob had the decency not to say anything about her evident embarrassment to what he was alluding to on the couch. 

She collapsed down, as far as she could go on the cushions. It made him laugh slightly. “You scared?”

“I don’t trust you.” 

“Aww. Don’t be like that, for all you know I’m a great guy. Gave you a lot more than I had to.” When she didn’t move he wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled slightly. It was enough to make her slip towards him. She went from sitting down to now being on her back, looking up at the splintered ceiling. 

“Wanna learn your first lesson?” He moved to be up on his knees, hand reaching for his knife. Instincts took over and with her free leg she kicked him. The heel of her foot scuffed his cheek, the force was enough to topple him over, onto the wooden floor. She was up in an instant, racing to the door and giving one last cursory glance back. Jacob was holding his face, not a hint of anger. His expression strangely blank. 

The door was hung halfway open, she was unsure now. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She was hoping for a head start.

Jacob held out his hand from his position on the floor. But not to her, to Oedipus, who stood in the archway leading into the kitchen. He was growling, teeth bared and snapping his mouth roughly in a show of dominance. Something he picked up quickly with Jacob’s training earlier. 

The whistle around Jacob’s neck was brought up to his lips, it staggered Oedipus immediately. Made him walk over to the soldier with his head bowed and ears back against his skull. “And you,” he gestured to her when Oedipus was snug against his chest. “Get over here.” 

No way.

She darted out the door, let the wood slam on the side of the house when she ran. Her feet barely hit the ground before she was shoved into the metal side of Jacob’s car, losing her footing, she would've fell if he hadn’t grabbed her around the back of her neck. 

“Expose your throat sweetheart.”

“Wha—“

“Show me you can listen like a proper pup.” He put the barest amount of pressure on her windpipe. “Submit.” 

Her head clanked against the car. The scrape of Jacob’s teeth made her tremble. He sunk his canines in her soft flesh and smiled when she whimpered. One hand came to rest on her rib cage. The other at the small of her back. “You belong to me honey. You gotta know this next time when you think of running.” 

His teeth sunk in roughly, right over her carotid artery, in less than twenty seconds she was out, limp in his arms as he cradled her and brought her back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The tiny wolf—Oedipus—Jacob corrected himself with a snort, was trailing along beside him as he nudged open the bedroom door. “Shh boy. We’re just fine.” He mastered the soothing voice a long time ago and it had the intended result on Oedipus. Bending him to Jacob’s will and calming his anxieties. 

The deputy was gently placed down on the mattress. Her chest moved up and down and the serene look on her face made him smile. She was beautiful and she didn’t seem to know the effect she had on men by the way she walked in that skimpy outfit he’d gifted her with. Like she was wearing a normal amount of clothing just as any other day. It drove him wild, her nonchalant attitude. God, pressing himself against her a second ago against his car and watching her act submissive towards him already had him aching. 

He had to remind himself to go slow when he laid down next to her. Only one bed. Single bed, Jacob didn’t much care for bringing people home to lay with him. Never thought this would be a problem. 

His finger tipped her jaw so he could see her face. Her puckered lips were parted, ah, the things he could do to her. Jacob took a deep breath.

Slowly. 

He got up, hands tugging his hair. He needed some air before he did something he’d regret. Something rash that had Joseph going off on him and questioning his morals or commitment.   
-  
When she came to she was on a plush bed, Oedipus curled up in a ball at her feet. She strained her hearing past the closed door. There was the faint twittering of birds and the howling of wolves, presumably Judges. 

No Jacob though. That man was like a large cat. He gave Peaches a run for her money. As much as the deputy adored the cougar she knew that Jacob was just as dangerous. That’s why she was cautious when she crept out of bed, hand smoothing over Oedipus with the firm order to “Stay.” One of his eyes blinked open blearily, the other pressed into the soft blankets as he regarded her. 

Opening the door she paused, breath caught in her throat. Jacob was sitting on the couch, arms over his stomach, legs splayed out and spread. It took her a moment to adjust and realize that his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?

The deputy went forward with trepidation. Careful of the creaking floorboards. With each sound she made she would pause to see if he’d suddenly wake up or prove to her that he was actually very aware of what she was doing. Eventually she was standing right in front of Jacob. In this state he didn’t look so scary, just a man who dozed off. She took a deep breath, now was a perfect time to leave. 

She was still unsure of just how asleep Jacob was. The last thing she wanted was for her to be in the middle of pulling on some more appropriate clothes and finding shoes in his ranch when he woke and saw what she was doing. Slowly her hand reached out, the small prod she gave to his broad shoulder did absolutely nothing. It wouldn’t have helped to gauge the lightest of sleepers. Swallowing down her fears she took his shoulder in a tight grip and shook roughly.

Jacob’s eyes widened immediately, sucking in a breath through his teeth and already moving to grab his knife, which she neglected to notice was lying right next to him. She was flipped on her back as he hover above her, knife at her throat. “Jacob!” Her squeak took him out of it, made his gaze focus. The grip he had on her didn’t loosen, but she saw that shift in his psyche. He knew who she was, that she wasn’t someone she was supposed to kill.

“The fuck are you doing?” Jacob ground the words out, knife thrown down to the floor. His head dropped forward on her collarbone. He had wedged her legs apart with his thick knee between. A move that kept her completely immobile. “Sneaking up on me like that.” Jacob nipped at her skin. 

He pulled away just enough for them to make eye contact. It was difficult to hold his gaze. Too intense. 

She couldn’t outright say what she was doing. Instead she bit down on her lower lip. As much as she could with the little room they had on the couch, she tipped her head back. Allowed him to see her throat. It did the trick earlier. And this time around it seemed to work just as well going by his breathy chuckle. He nosed at her pulse and grazed his teeth over her skin. “Learned something didn’t we?” 

Rook whined despite herself, an involuntary sound that made her cheeks heat up. “Jacob.” She sounded needy, not gaining the leverage she was hoping for. Her brain screamed warnings. She shouldn’t want this, should feel nothing when he pinned her down. 

“I know. I know.” Jacob fully moved away, hands cradling her head and his thumbs rubbing circles in her skin. He picked her up, making her feel as if she weighed nothing. 

Jacob clutched onto her tightly, like she was a large teddy bear. He placed her back down on the bed, a soft kiss planted on her temple. “Stay.” 

She squirmed to sit up, eyes tracking him around the small bedroom. He tossed off his jacket, laying on the bed still wearing his grey shirt and jeans. He pushed her further onto the mattress so she was closer to the wall. She would have preferred to be on the outside. It’d make it easier to sneak out in the nighttime. 

He laid on his back, one knee bent. His arms were behind his head. His entire demeanor was tense, ready to jump up and run. It was unnerving. 

She could see the beads of sweat running down his forehead. Probably still reeling from whatever he was dreaming about before she went and woke him up. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Excuse me?” His lip twitched up into a snarl. 

“What happened back there...You seemed scared.”

He shook his head, moving so he could swing his legs off the bed. “Jac—“ he stood abruptly, causing the bed to quake. 

“You gotta know when to leave things alone.” Mumbled softly as he leaned on the opposing wall, eyes closed firmly. 

“Maybe a shower would help.” Her words went ignored. Her mind scrambled for some sort of explanation. “I can tell from here how tense you are. After I have nightmares—“ 

“Wasn’t having a nightmare.” She sucked in a breath. He really liked cutting her off all of a sudden. Not something he used to do. Then again, he’s never been this wired before. 

“All that stress Jacob. It’ll kill you. Make you sloppy and less focused. It’ll cause you to make mistakes and that means death. Go take a shower.” She had moved carefully, padding over to him to place a hand on his shoulder, already rubbing at the tightness of his muscles. She saw how he visibly relaxed at the action. A puff of air left him.

“Maybe you’re right pup.” His eyes were half lidded, leaning into her touch. He wanted so desperately to believe she cared. That she was starting to like him just as he had feelings for her. With those thoughts in mind he nodded, pulling away to grab a towel from a closet she hadn’t noticed before. Jacob pointed strictly to the bed. 

“Wait.” The door was about to shut and she bounded towards it. Hand hovering for a second before Jacob peaked his head through, eyebrow raised. “Can I have a change of clothes.” Her hands twirled nervously behind her back. Gaze not meeting his.

“Take some of mine. One of the shirts should work for ya.” He jerked his head over to the dresser in the corner. “Go ahead, take your pick.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was happening. She was getting out. And all it took was a few soft touches and concerned words. He was more like her cougar than she thought. 

With a passing kiss given to Oedipus she began searching through his drawers. The top one was a mixture of underwear and socks. Neatly organized and folded. He was an ex-soldier. The cleanliness didn’t surprise her. She let it click shut, it wasn’t at all what she needed. The next drawer was more what she wanted. Shirts that would swallow her whole. An amalgamation of colors and styles greeted her. It was almost overwhelming. 

In the end she went for the shirt that would blend in with the woods. A dark brown one that smelled partly of laundry detergent and that specific scent that was Jacob. She tugged herself out of the white lingerie, regretful that he didn’t have any panties or bras for her to wear. And she wasn’t just about to toss on his boxers. They’d slip down her thighs. 

His shirt came down just below her crotch. It still left a lot of skin bare. She went through the last drawer and found his collection of pants and shorts. The only pair of sweatpants he owned went down immediately to pillow around her feet. The jeans were baggy, ruffling around and making too much noise. The last pair she found was loose gym shorts. The string in the front allowed her to tighten it. It was still close to sliding down over her ass but it’d have to do. She was not about to expose herself outside. 

She could still hear the shower running, it gave her confidence to twist the knob of the bedroom door. She needed food and water. 

It didn’t budge. He locked it. She was too damn preoccupied to realize it. Screw it. She saw those cabins when they passed. She’d hop out the window and make a quick sprint over there. Buzzing with energy she climbed on the bed to open the window above it. By the end of the day she’d be home free.

With Oedipus in her arms she climbed out. Practically tossing herself to the ground. She landed roughly on her back, wheezing when the breath got knocked out of her. 

She made her way around the front of the building, head turned to the ground to check on Oedipus. His shackles were raised, jaw quivering. 

“Did ya really think I would fall for that ‘take a shower’ bullshit.” Jacob’s tone was darker than she’s ever heard it. “That suddenly you changed your ways and cared about me when I’m the one who caged you in the first place.” Jacob paced back and forth, cutting off her path into the woods. “You’re weaker than I thought dep. Figured you had a decent head on your shoulders. Guess not.” 

“I beg your pardon.” Her hands moved to her hips, head raised high like she had some dominance over this conversation. After all she’s been through with this family and he had the nerve to call her weak, stupid even. 

“Then beg.” His thick arms crossed over his chest. Stance wide, teeth showing as he gave a cynical smile though his beard. 

She faltered. Fingers twitching, squinting to see if he was being serious. You could never be too sure with Jacob.

“C’mon pup. You should know better now than to disobey. Beg.”

With calculated steps she walked over. She didn’t stop until their chests touched. His expression was stoic, almost bored when she met his gaze. He saw the conflict in her face hidden behind her bravado. 

She raised herself up on her tiptoes, one hand went to his shoulder, the other moved behind his head to tip his ear close to her lips. In a soft whispery breath where her mouth brushed his skin she granted his request.

“Fuck you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The hint of a smile played on his lips, a dazzling amusement that made his eyes sparkle. He laughed softly, hands moving roughly to her hips, locking her in place no matter how much she squirmed. He was crushing her ribs. 

“You don't own me J-Jacob. You c-can't control m-me out here.” 

“Say that with a little more conviction honey.” She bit her tongue and shook her head. “Go on. You wanna act strong? Only normal for pups to question their dominance. To see where they stand in the natural order of things. So go ahead, hit me. Let's fight, you're angry. Lets get it out of your system.” 

She placed her hands over his where they rested on her waist and tried to pry them away. “No.” Her voice was weak, tiny. Jacob tossed her to the ground, pushing her into the dirt. She fell backwards as Jacob clicked his tongue to make Oedipus come to him. For a brief moment she toyed with the idea of running when he went indoors to place the wolf somewhere safe. But he had to be faster than her, she wouldn't make it ten feet before he would be on her. And that would only make him angrier.

The deputy stayed on the floor, eyes downcast when she heard him come out. Loud thumping boots drawing near. “Stand.” Her gaze drew upward to meet his. Slowly, with her legs outstretched she tipped her head back, bared her throat. Her eyes were clenched tight, she could hear the blood rushing to her ears. 

The sudden weight above her had her tense. Strong hands wrapped around the offered flesh out her neck. He leaned in close until he was the only thing she could see. “Real cute deputy. But I told you to fight me. So that's what we’re gonna do.” She was hauled up by her throat, causing her to thrash around. When she was standing, Jacob took a couple steps back, tossing his gun and knife to the ground and out of reach. 

He tossed off his grey shirt, beckoning her closer and leaving him shirtless. On unsteady feet she rose. Not the best situation to find herself in, but at the same time if she could get a few hits in then maybe she might feel better. Maybe he’d actually let her hit him, just another one of his fucked up games. 

She went slow, methodical, despite everything in her body screaming at her to just run straight at him. That isn’t how you win when you’re the prey. You have to use your wits when your opponent is stronger. She knew she was thinking like an animal, that the wild didn’t account for your enemy to be ex-army and have 200 pounds on you. And if she really wanted to go to her roots, her base instincts, then she would turn tail and get as far away as possible. Pray she was faster. That’s what animals do. If a cheetah was chasing a zebra, the zebras run. They don’t stare into the hungry maws of the predator. But this wasn’t National Geographic she had no choice, no free will. 

She had a feeling this was just an excuse for Jacob to beat her up. To show how strong he was and that fighting was useless. Either that or turn this into some sort of lesson of natural selection and survival of the fittest. Thank you very much, but she had 9th grade biology, she didn’t need to relive the morals of Darwin. 

When she did strike first, hand curled into a small fist, he dodged. Her leg swirled out to kick him, trying to catch him in the ribs as he jumped out of the way. She realized too late what her mistake was. Her ankle was caught in his grasp. He squeezed tightly, feeling like he would snap her bones in two. She winced, eyes closed, waiting for him to break her leg or yank her to the ground. Instead he let go, making her stumble forward.

This was a game to him. She saw the amusement in his eyes with every swing and miss that came from her. When she began to pant and her lungs started to burn she grabbed a large stick on the ground. Slowly she pivoted on her heel, squeaking out of surprise when her chest bumped into Jacob’s. He tutted, pulling the weapon from her and tossing it behind her into the woods. “Now that’s no fair pup. I put away my guns, my knife too. No cheating.”

Her lips formed into a snarl, showing off teeth that she’d gladly use to rip out his throat given the chance. “You know what Jacob…” her hands curled into fists in the absurdly large shorts she borrowed from his drawer. 

His eyes went cold at her tone and he took another step towards her, forcing her back into the the rough bark of a tree. “What? Finally found your voice? Gonna tell me off?” He was goading her into saying something. Smile hanging on his mouth. If someone happened to walk by on the situation they’d assumed they were friends, maybe even lovers from their proximity. Though right now she felt nothing but pure burning hatred. 

Her chest puffed out. “I think you’re not as good at training as you used to be. Maybe one day you were good, smart even. But now,” she threw in a mocking laugh. “Look at you, can’t even tame me huh? Cause if I was really conditioned after all this time you’ve had me then I wouldn’t be speaking to you like this, we wouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place. You’ve lost your touch. Might need someone to take over for you.” It was a challenge, she knew what she was prepositioning to him. That anger he managed to stir up in her had caused her tongue to slip.

Jacob grabbed her, hefting her over his shoulder so her head was hanging down in the middle of his back, his large scarred hand pressing down on her ass to keep her in place. It was effective, caused fear to shoot into her bloodstream and make her freeze up. Her mind had gone numb in the span of a few seconds. Her hands formed into fists to beat at his back, it was like punching a bear. It only served to make him walk faster, get angrier. “Keep that up pup and you’ll need more discipline. Some proper training seeing as the niceties I've given you have been abused. Time to show you what I can really do to the most disobedient of people.” She wanted to say more, keep this back and forth they were doing, because she was sure he wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't treat her the same as one of his soldiers. Though he had grabbed her without a moment of hesitation and had walked off into the woods like he planned on killing her and burying her body where no one would find her. 

When Jacob placed her down he practically threw her. Her eyes roamed over the expense of the forest. If she looked closely she thought she could see smoke. Cabins? Would he dare do anything to her with people nearby? It might be Eden’s Gate, but there was no reason for Jacob to make his men stay out in the middle of nowhere. She had to keep that hope alive, that was her escape plan, well, before she got ready to go hand to hand combat with Jacob. 

Now she was staring up at the man who had his hands laced behind his back as he walked over to a lake. A frown appeared over her face, lower lip clenched between her teeth until she tasted the metallicness of blood. He stood right at the edge, close enough for her to pray that she’d have a stroke of luck and he’d fall in. 

He glanced over his shoulder at her, bright blue eyes reflecting off the water that rippled below him. “Come here.” He gestured for her to stand next to him. Sure, by the side of a pond that looked like it would go up to her stomach if she took a couple steps. Right now she wasn't in the interest of questioning him. Not with how he taunted her. She heard of his name before her unfortunate capture, she knows he lives up to his reputation. The orders he carries out and the things he enjoyed doing to people. It was brutal, but effective. 

She rose and took confident strides towards him. Getting closer only proved to make her more afraid. She was sure he saw the stutter in her steps, how she faltered. Though he held his poker face the entire time. It’s what he did when intimidating others, specifically when they were restrained to a chair or a cage separated them. The stoicness caused such fear in people, he's seen it happen first hand. Saw how people broke beneath him. He wasn't worried, with enough time she would bend to his will.

She was grabbed by the nape of her neck, tendrils of hair caught between his fingers and causing shoots of pain to go through her scalp. The gasp she gave was uncaring from the soldier. Her hands rushed up to hold onto where his had her neck in a locked hold. She was bent down, forced to her knees as he crashed on the muddy floor with her. “Let me show you how you belong to me honey. That your life hangs in the balance and is such a precious thing that I can take so easily.” She already saw what was coming, she inhaled deeply before he dipped her head into the water. The deputy didn't thrash or struggle. There was no need for that. It was obvious that he was so much stronger than her, he had a point to prove. For now she had enough air, could hold her breath for longer than your average person. 

The deputy went into her own head, canceled everything else out. Pretended that it wasn't real. So easy when her ears were clogged with water and her vision was a blurry blue that caused her retinas to burn.

Jacob shook her around like a wolf with a rabbit in its jaws while she was still under. Her eyes clenched shut. Was he trying to get a rise out of her? Spark her anger so she would fight back and make this worse on herself, she was stronger than that. He pulled her up, one hand braced on the ground, the other staying at her neck. She was panting, eyes still closed, scared to rub the water out of them when her palms were covered in dirt. “You okay dep? Went limp on me there. Thought you passed out.”

She sputtered, coughing and shook her head to get the water out of her ears. “Think you can take more soldier?” There was a hardness to his voice. It was rhetorical. She kept silent, let him plunge her under again. With her eyes closed she didn't gauge correctly when he would put her under. When she breathed in she got a mouthful of water. It flooded down her throat, burning her nose. This time around she struggled. It was a natural response, to want to breath in. With less air than before she was tempted to open her mouth and try to take a breath.

Jacob pulled her out quicker than last time, like he knew she was on the verge of dying. “You know deputy, the human brain will force you to breath even if you're underwater.” His mouth brushed against her ear from her position on her hands and knees. “Doesn't matter how much you don't want to, or if you know you physically can't. Your brain will make you take a deep breath in. Then the water will fill your lungs and you'll drown. All because of your instincts. Just because it's as natural as your heart beating.” Jacob began walking into the lake, dragging her with him. Finally her eyes popped open. Her hands scrambled to pull at his shoulders to keep herself upright. When they were deep enough for the water to lap at his chest he grabbed onto her hair and allowed her to come to his level. Her legs wrapped around his body, arms thrown around his neck as she took deep breaths. “Never seen it happen before. Just heard of it. Now I can test that. You’ll be my guinea pig.” Jacob pressed his full weight onto her, making her splash down into the water. His muscles bulged as his blunt nails dug into her shoulders and made her go under for the third time. 

He allowed for her hands to grip onto his thighs, she let her head rest on his hip, right below the surface. It wasn't too bad at first. The last time was spread out enough for her to take in air. 

She’s never timed how long she was able to stay under, she only knew that since she arrived in Hope County she had somehow gotten way faster at swimming and could hold her breath longer than any of her friends. It was an acquired skill that she never thought would mean life or death. The deputy was counting in her head, eyes closed and mouth puckered. Three minutes was all it took for someone to die if they if they stayed under long enough. She’d pass out before than, there would be that pain you’d feel. A burning sensation in your chest and lungs while your body struggles for oxygen before you’re out like a light and welcoming deaths warm embrace. Did Jacob know all this? Was he aware that females have smaller lung capacities, that she wouldn't last nearly as long as one of his men?

Finally she squirmed and felt him immediately tighten his hold. Her legs kicked out, the heel of her foot breaching the surface of the water and hitting the warm air above her. So sweet and close. She felt that blinding pressure that screamed at her to breath. She didn't think Jacob was right, surely her brain would understand that taking in a breath just wasn't possible. But she was experiencing it right now, she felt her mouth open and a small stream of bubbles rushed upwards. The deputy bucked around, flailing as she took an involuntary rush of water down her throat. It flooded into her lungs, made her throat rack with pain once more. She frantically patted his thigh, to at least indicate that his point was proven, that she understood what he meant, that her body was betraying her in the worst of ways and forcing more water down her mouth. 

He was going to kill her. That’s the last thought she had, along with the slurs of ‘Please make it go faster.’ She let herself go limp, weightless. The soldier still held her under. Five more seconds of pretending she had passed out to trick him and she was back to crying, letting more tiny little air bubbles rise up. Her head pressed into the worn material of his jeans as something akin to a scream broke free from her.

Jacob took her out by her throat, crushing her windpipe when she gasped. He only allowed the bare minimum of air to enter. He seemed uncaring as water dripped out of her lips. Her hands scratched at where his held onto her around her neck, her legs once again wrapped around him to prevent her from going back under. “See what I mean, It’s a fascinating thing isn't it? You don't really understand it until you experience it.” This is what he was best at, no matter the punishment he was always good at screwing with someone's head. 

He pried her off of him with the motion that she should follow him to the shore. The thought to paddle the other way, put distance between them and run, was strong, surprising considering what she went through. She saw first hand what he was capable of and she still thought about disobeying.

When her feet met the soil she stayed sitting, knees brought up to her chest. Jacob look down on her, a smile on his lips. “You learn your lesson pup?”

No hesitation, she nodded. Why would she say no after that? No reason to be defiant when she felt so weak. It would lead to more pain.

“I don't believe you.” She must've made some sort of noise to make him laugh and crouch down to her level. “Of course you would say yes, but no one ever learns after one example. I'm not stupid, been playing this game a lot longer than you have pup. I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve, don’t worry.”


	9. Chapter 9

He hauled her back to the ranch, walking behind her as she staggered back and forth, hand cradling her windpipe where bruises were already forming in the shape of Jacob’s fingertips.

To their left was still that plume of smoke, rising above the trees and curling as it faded in the air. The smoke was beginning to turn grey instead of the tar like color when she first got out here. Meaning the fire was dying out, whoever was there was gone now. They wouldn’t know of her plight anymore. Of what else Jacob planned on doing to her. Not tonight anyway, though she guessed that Jacob would keep her on a short leash now. Wouldn’t let her have another chance to leave.

Jacob shoved her forward when she slowed and almost made him crash into her. “You getting tired?”

“If I say yes will you leave me alone, let me get some rest?” She softened the words as much as she could, tried to seem defeated as she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

“Nope, that’s not how this works.”

“Tired,” She whispered, tongue feeling too thick.

Jacob suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her forward at a faster pace. They reached the clearing in front of the ranch. If she listened closely she could hear Oedipus’ paws scratch against the wooden floor. A pang of guilt mixed with longing went off in her chest. She’d fight to the death for that little furball, take the hits Jacob dealt until that golden opportunity came and she could bring that runt of a wolf to her friends, to a proper home.

She was shoved to the ground, beside a broken dog house. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. Dilapidated. “You can stay out here tonight,” Jacob told her with a mocking smile. “Dry off. Think it’ll teach you a lesson.”

He reached inside the small structure and pulled out a long rope and thick, metal chain. Her wrists were roughly grabbed and forced together, the material bit into her skin then tied to pole rooted in the ground. “Don’t make a sound, we’ve got neighbors.” A finger was jabbed in her face, tempting her to bite him. The image of him clutching his stump of a finger with blood spurting everywhere was comedic, but ultimately would leave him angry and very much alive. Her hair was ruffled before he left. Slamming the door shut and leaving her in the open air alone with her thoughts.

The tiny dog house was too small for her to crawl into when the sun went down and the air grew frigid. Soon she was shaking, curling into a ball to preserve heat. Her back was exposed to the open world as her head was inside the house, it was the most important part, she was protecting that.

It was a tease how she glanced over her shoulder a few times and saw the faint glow of a fireplace from inside. Heat and warmth. That’s what she needed, by tomorrow morning she’d be blue if she didn’t get inside soon. A part of her almost wished she would die or get hypothermia, maybe make Jacob learn his lesson. That he couldn’t toy around with people's lives.

Her wrists were beginning to get sore. The ropes were scratchy and rough, causing a rash on her skin. The chains kept her locked in place, all the thrashing in the world wouldn’t change her current problem. Two hours in and her back was sore. Everything ached yet felt numb at the same time.

All around her she could hear the padding of animals. Wolves, chirping bugs and she swore she could hear fish paddling around in a nearby river. That and...something stalking closer. So silent she almost missed it over the symphony of the forest. Tiny twigs snapped, the sound of dirt shifted underneath the animals weight made her tense. She prayed that it wouldn’t notice her, that if she stayed still that nothing would happen.

A wet nose pressed around her back, from this angle she couldn’t tell how large it was. There was a soft _awhoo_ and the thump of a warm, fuzzy body pressing into her spine. She recognized it immediately, felt his presence. She held in tears, she could sob from relief at this opportunity in front of her.

It didn’t matter how Oedipus got out. He was here, protecting her while only being 6 weeks, a pup. They were birds of a feather.

He hasn't grown much from the week she’s had him. The small animal was maybe ten pounds. There wasn’t much he could do in terms of defending her. The company was nice though. Always enjoyed her other three furry companions.

The deputy moved so she could plant kisses on Oedipus’ head. His small pink tongue poked out to lap at her cheek. A laugh rumbled through her chest as she struggled to sit up. The animal got in her lap, squirming, tail moving quickly.

She had to remind herself that this wasn’t a wolf that Jacob trained, he wasn’t as smart as the Judges, not nearly as vicious either. But she had to try to get out. To work with this wolf that was gifted to her.

She jangled the collection of materials that bound her together. The post was directly next to the dog house, allowing her to reach out and tug at it. It caught his attention and he wasted no time in scrambling to run over. Tripping over his paws on the way there.

With her fingers she reached to rub the rope, something he might be able to chew through. “C’mon boy. Oedipus, play..look.” Another sharp yank in his direction. Goading him on. She knew she was treating him like a house pet, and that’s all he would be if she kept on like this. But it got his attention, showed him what she wanted him to do.

Somewhere along the time she spent sitting in the dirt for thirty minutes Oedipus wrangled the rope in his jaws. The rough surface appealed to him, had him playing tug of war with the pole. He gave up soon, instead opting to chew at it, wearing it down until she could snap it herself. The praise she gave Oedipus had him jumping around with small huffs of air and howling as loud as his tiny body could allow. When he charged for the chain with the same vigor she had to shove him away, hold him down as he wiggled beneath her fingertips.

The metal chains were tied in a haphazard manner. Tangled up in a bunch that, with determination, fell to shambles around her feet. With a sigh she pulled Oedipus to her chest. She stayed there for way too long, placing loving kisses on the wolf’s head.

Which way was safety? In her delirious state, where she was cold, tired and hungry she laid down in a heap and cried silent tears into his fur.


	10. Chapter 10

The forest was like a bottomless pit, swallowing her up, making her lose her way. It seemed hopeless, fruitless. She walked for what felt like hours. Everything looked the same out here. Like they were in their own little corner of the world and nothing else existed but the same few rocks and trees that she passed by. Their were tiny ponds of water that didn’t hold any fish, bushes that hadn't fully bloomed didn’t provide any food. It was stupid really, to waltz out into the night expecting salvation to be a short walk away. She hadn't even found a road, hasn’t heard any cars or helicopters. 

She cursed herself for putting her and Oedipus out here in the face of danger. It was only a matter of time until the wolves closed in on her. The howls in the distance sounded like they were getting closer. Oedipus’ hackles were raised as he walked next to her. He was her only protection at this point save for the branch she picked up. Sure, shes cracked her fair share of skulls with a stick, but those were stealth attack and not wolves.

The darkness seemed to get impossibly worse. All she could make out was the vague shape of something in front of her. A building? Maybe those cabins she saw a while ago. That thought made her walk with more urgency. That was until she slammed into the side of a car that she didn’t see. It was painted dark black, blending in. Her hands brushed against it as she walked to see the cabin she happened upon. She paused when she saw the dog house, stumbling until she collapsed in front of it. She picked up the ropes and chain. Chewed through and tangled up. Had she walked in a circle? 

A whimper sounded in the air as she huddled into a small ball. Jacob didn't have to know she left, but her being unbound. Yeah, that'd be grounds for punishment. 

A wet nose nudged at her, when she rose her head she saw inquisitive eyes staring back at her. It could've been wishful thinking or the lack of food that made him seem older and wiser than the puppy he was. From the playful thing he used to be. Almost as if he understood the situation, that growing up had to be done in order to survive. 

He tugged at her hair, clamping it between sharp teeth and pulling yanking stronger than she thought he was capable. For such a small animal he was proving his worth. 

He ran fast, not missing a beat when she stood, a frown on her face. She followed easily, his red fur standing out. Oedipus rounded to behind the cabin, dipping below the foundation. Cracked wood, a small gap led below the house, between the floorboards and the dirt. This must've been how he got out. And she realized, a perfect way to hide. Jacob would come outside, see her missing and storm off. Maybe hop in his car and speed miles away from here. That's when she would leave. Shed wait him out until morning. The light would definitely help in her favor, lead her to a road where she'd take one of the thousands ATVs littering the area.

The crawl space was small, and a sense of pride swelled in her chest when she noticed how Oedipus got his rear end caught on the edges, he was growing. 

Her back was brushing up against the rough wood above them, her wolf was much better at shimmying along the mud. He was lying on his side, seemingly ready to sleep as they curled up around each other. 

When morning came she didn't even realized that she fell asleep. It was Jacob’s booming voice. Her eyes opened and she saw Oedipus staring back at her, bright blue orbs that reflected her fear. He was just as afraid of Jacob as she was. That thought terrified her. 

“Pup! C’mon.” There was the sound of his footsteps coming close. “Oedipus! Come on boy, let's go find your mama together. Promise I wont hurt her too bad.” She flinched, expecting for the wolf to dart out. Her hands instinctively reached for his fur, rubbing at his head, between his ears which were pressed flat as he growled. Good boy.

The sound of him walking got far away. He was a smart man, a hunter, a predator. He would find no tracks, maybe the ones where she walked back to the ranch, and he'd find her eventually. She counted to 100 mississippi's before climbing out. The loose clothing she wore made her stick out horribly, and she wasn't about to go wandering off into the woods when she wasn't sure which way Jacob went. Rounding the corner she saw Jacobs van. The keys could be inside, on some counter or bedside table. She’d look around, give it ten minutes before she ran.

The door was left unlocked giving her full access to scrounge around until she could find his keys. She was tracking in dirt, as well as Oedipus, she was just leaving tracks all around now for him to find when he came back. 

That didn't matter though because when she finished her hand in one of the drawers beside the couch she found exactly what she was looking for. They were shiny, a beacon of light in this whole mess. They were connected so a silver loop, holding an assortment of keychains.

The deputy dashed outside, let the car beep, unlocking the four doors. She patted the passenger side seat, indication Oedipus should jump. Her squirmed on his feet, indecision on his face before she saw a look of pure determination. He bent down, arching his back before launching himself up at the large seat. Her face bashed into the worn leather, paws cutting deep slashes into them that wouldn't be fixable. Not her problem. What was her problem was the whining wolf with an injured snout. Nothing bruised her broken as she lifted him to check, he was just a crybaby. With Oedipus placed in and her behind the wheel she now was facing the first of many challenges. She wished and hoped that encountering Jacob wouldn't be among them.


	11. Chapter 11

Some of those half assed prayers she sent to whoever was up above must've gotten through. Her leaving that wretched place went off without a hitch.

She followed a narrow dirt path that seemed to go on forever before it broke off into a proper blacktop road. From there she headed south, wasn't sure if she was approaching the Henbane or Holland Valley, didn't matter. She wanted to get out of the Mountains. Far away from Jacob as he went on some wild goose chase.

The fatigue hadn’t set in yet, wouldn't until a few hours from now when she was safe and had a roof over her head that wasn’t shared by any Peggies. That’s when she would let herself crash and come down from all the adrenaline rushing in her blood. 

Going off the grid for a little while sounded refreshing, like her safest best. But no where was safe from Eden’s Gate, and if there was some magical place that they didn't know about in Hope County then she wasn't sure where to look. 

The plan that she had in her head began to formulate when she saw a road sign welcoming her to the Valley, home of John Seed. She’s never met the man, went straight to the Whitetail Mountains when she first arrived, and if she didn't know any better. Her first impression being the large advertisements with his face plastered all over the place was deceiving her into believing he would offer her salvation. It was convincing, deceiving. The slogans that were so very different then how Jacob ruled. He tricked people and she would argue that was more dangerous and vile then Jacob’s operation. 

She drove through a large orchard, pausing at the base of a huge red silo. It wasn't in her plans to stop, not when she was so very close to the border to Jacob’s region. But the food in front of her was too good to pass up. With a light kiss to Oedipus’ head she hopped out, excited gaze roaming over the baskets that littered the ground, overflowing with apples. Fresh, vibrant fruit. These homeowners surely wouldn't mind sparing some. Especially if they were members of the resistance. All she had to do was tell them of her sob story with Jacob, how she lived to tell the tale and maybe they would even offer her some new clothes out of pity. Or perhaps some warped version of pity. 

The soldier was a much larger person than she was and the material she took was hanging off her, making each movement difficult and noisy with the swishing sound of fabric.

She went around to the front of a small house, pausing when she saw the stains of blood that had not been properly washed off. It looked like a damn massacre. Despite the warning feeling in her gut, her base instincts screaming at her to turn around, she pushed the door open, breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn't locked. Though deep down she knew she would bust open a few windows to get in. Nothing would stop her, not with the high she was running off of coming from her victory. 

Inside wasn't too good either, overturned furniture and smashed picture frames. Peggies no doubt. That left her uneasy, made her stomach churn at the thought of what happened to these people. She stopped herself from searching further back in the house, scared that she would find a family photo and spin some story of what their lives used to be. What the project had robbed them of. 

Those gruesome thoughts didn't stop her from glancing in the bathroom and plucking up the clothes on the floor. It fit relatively well, a better alternative to what she was wearing prior. It might even help if Jacob had sent out a description of what she looked like. Throw him off. In fact...she looted around some more, gasping in delight when she found a large knife, Big enough to earn the title of machete. It was a bit much for chopping off her ponytail but she wasn't about to walk into a convenient store to locate some scissors. It got the job done, made her look like a baby duck when she was done and cut it too close to her scalp. Vanity wasn’t something she was too concerned about. 

With her new attire and a feeling of confidence rising in her that she might’ve actually pulled this off, she made her way outside, glancing inside the car to make sure her wolf was safe and sound before she stole some apples. And now knowing that whoever owned this farm was gone, she figured this belonged to the Peggies. To John. That made her heart beat a bit faster. Pissing off two Seeds was a feat most never got to live through. She cradled the fruit in her arms, making three trips in total before the backseat of the car looked like she was ready to start a farm of her own. 

The radio was turned on as she made her way out of the orchard, a laugh spilling free, because she was doing it. She was surviving. She had spent months in Jacob’s care, waiting for someone to rescue her, wondering daily why Eli hadn't planned some sort of attack. Feeling worthless, weak. Up until the day when Jacob presented her with a golden opportunity in the form of a live pet that made her world seem brighter. Worth living almost. In hindsight that could be why he did it in the first place. He saw the light in her eyes go out, lessen considerably to the point where she was barely eating the scarce amount of food he let her have. Giving her something to care for brought her fight back. 

Not even a week later and she was under Jacob’s wing so to speak, maybe he saw potential in her. That’s why he wasted his time like that, stepped away from his compound. That’s why he was so hellbent on getting her under control and drowning her to do just that. It didn't matter his intentions, surely he should know how to keep people loyal to you. How to keep wolves loyal to their masters. And that man went about it in the wrong way. Punishment after punishment did not grow any sort of bond. No tears would be shed in his name, that's for sure.

The deputy didn't waste time sightseeing, she didn't take any unnecessary detours. She drove right through the middle of Holland Valley, speeding through Fall’s End when she realized a little too late that they were in the middle of a firefight. That made her worry when a few bullets dinged her car, causing Oedipus to stir and snap his jaws. Another praise was passed his way, that's what he needed to know, guns meant getting violent, fighting. That needed to be ingrained into him until it was second nature. 

The thought that those Peggies would report back to John, tell them they witnessed some rogue person they’ve never seen before, riding through like a bat out of hell. That could lead Jacob to her, despite her change of appearance. Because surely the brothers spoke to one another about this, they'd be on the lookout for anything unordinary. And the stunt she pulled was worth mentioning. 

She picked up speed, making a sharp left and passing what seemed to be a church, tombs littering the ground in front. The place was oddly quiet, would make for a decent spot, but no way Eden’s Gate didn't know about this place, it could belong to them. That made her hesitate, made her drive right past it, further and further until the roads disappeared and she was forced to endure the uneven terrain. She went until a small light blinked on the dash, winking at her, reminding her that she was running out of gas. And that's when she stopped. She had no intention of leaving Hope County, she knew she was close to the outskirts. Unclaimed territory it looked like. She didn’t go out anymore, knowing that she would need some gas whenever she was prepared enough to make the drive back.

It was a large area, a forest directly in front of her, there was nothing in sight. She couldn't see the ‘YES’ sign or The Father statue. Her own little world in Hope County, Montana. She didn't expect to stay here forever, she didn't want Jacob to think she ran away with her tail tucked between her legs. There was a war to be fought and she sure as hell was going to come back at him with everything she had. It’d take awhile, she needed time and determination to make it possible to come back to Jacob and make him wish they were on the same side.


	12. Chapter 12

He raced through the underbrush, ears picking up each sound that was brought on from the prey that lurked somewhere ahead of him. He stalked it with skill, ready to tackle it to the ground, he hadn’t eaten in two days, he was starving. It was up to him to provide for himself, to be strong. 

He hid wherever he could find in the sparse land, hopping behind rocks and trees when the long grass began to thin out too much. Up ahead he could finally see his target and revealed a toothy grin, somewhat of a snarl as his lip pulled upward. 

This was a matter of life and death, this live meat in front of him. He crouched low to the ground, moving his body slowly, avoiding branches that could snap like a lifelong pro. He positioned himself so the creature couldn't smell him, he was the predator after all, would make that girl run far away until he lost her. 

She perked up slightly when he got closer, raising her head and looking around for any threats. But she didn't see him. Luck was on his side this afternoon.

When he thought he was a proper distance away he leapt out from hiding, going airborne as he collided with solid muscle. She was dead in minutes with sharp sliced to her neck.

*****

“Did ya get one Oedipus?”

The wolf perked up at his name. With a jaw slathered in blood he barked once to signal for his master to come out, that all was okay and he had done as she asked. The deer was long gone, ready to be cleaned and eaten. He knew the praise that would follow, how he would keen into her touch. 

The deputy had no idea if she was doing this whole training thing right, Jacob was a master at it. Had been doing it for years, though she believed he was going about it the wrong way. Her wolf was loyal and fierce in a different way his Judges were. Not because she instilled fear into him, but because she cared for him. Pet through thick fur and kissed his head. She showed him love and through that they got closer. Became friends. By now he was just as brutal as one of the Judges because he had something to fight for, more importantly something to protect. That was her of course. He would kill for her, he didn't want her to get hurt. They survived in the wild with the dynamic they crafted on their own. They relied on one another. There had been too many time when Oedipus had gotten hurt in their first few weeks out here and she had to nurse him back to health. Then there was the occasional time when she had sprained her leg or wrist and couldn't hunt like she used to. They leaned one another. 

Oedipus was nothing to ride home about, was about a three weeks old, close to 70 pounds. Despite her best efforts he wasn’t the solid mass of muscles she wanted him to be. Had to keep reminding herself that he was only one years old, that he was doing just fine. He was an avid hunter, it was in his blood. Passed down from generations and for that she was thankful. It was concerning when he messed up one too many times, she knew he was the runt, that right now he appeared strong when taking out wolverines and deers, but they hadn't encountered another wolf. He hadn't been put face to face with another predatory animal. He could be smaller than others at his age and she had nothing to compare him to. 

She tried to live in the moment with him, pretend that they were playing around instead of training.

Rook was so close to going back down to civilization, getting up close and personal with Peggies, take the growing pup with her to an outpost, it’ll be somewhat of a test. Prove to her that they were both ready, that they can work together like a fluid team, as one unit.

*****

They were catching food regularly now, she felt stronger, knew she was digging herself up out of the starved state Jacob adored to keep his captives in. 

Running her hands through Oedipus’ fur and she felt the beginning fat forming. She could no longer see his ribs. They were getting places. Advancing so far along that she was confident enough to make her way back into town. It’d be a damn relief. It meant people, refueling on guns, ammo, and some knives, maybe she could find a new radio too. Go fishing, sell it all and buy back what Jacob had stole from her. All that she left behind.

The car she drove up here only got them so far, she wasted most of the tank driving across the mountains and Holland Valley until she no longer felt as if the world was watching her every move. 

Now they made it to where a tarmac road had opened up. Not nearly close to any town, but beggars can’t be choosers. She was lucky they didn’t get stuck in the woods. 

It’d be a simple walk along until she found some car left behind in the dirt that she could kickstart. Get them to some convenience store after heading off to a lake or tiny coy pond. The sun was high above them, there was plenty of time.

*****

Her legs were getting tired, though Oedipus lopped along beside her, tongue lolling outside of his mouth, showing off sharp canines, looking as if they hadn’t just trekked two miles on an open road. She had no idea where they were, it was dangerous. Could mean walking right into a territory loaded with Peggies. And with no weapons she was trying to keep her anonymity up. It had to be working, shes been gone for a while. Almost a month. Long enough for people to think she was dead. 

God, she couldn't wait for the big reveal. To see Jacob’s jaw drop at the shock of it all. Like an angel rising from its grave. She might have to invest in a camera, snap a few shots of her catching him by surprise. That was one that should be written in the history books. Because when this whole cult deal was over she was totally going to be the one to write a novel. Provided if the world didn’t actually end first.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob wasn’t dense. 

Wasn’t stupid. 

Wasn’t naïve.

Wasn't ignorant. 

Jacob was always two steps ahead. So when the deputy was off running deep into Holland Valley he wasted no time in letting John know, telling him to let her be. That his pup was exactly that. His. She would come to him eventually. Jacob was kind enough to offer John compensation for anything the deputy does while she’s down there. Anything she breaks. 

He used his hunters to track her, to keep their distance to, reminding them that she had a wolf by her side. And so far she was none the wiser with the weekly reports he was getting back. 

He was getting everything ready for her return. It was going to be fun, he’d teach her a lesson. Make sure she’d think twice before running. Everything was so close to being finished when he was told that she emerged from the woods with that wolf. That wolf that Jacob has seen pictures of that his hunters took for him. Oedipus was a tiny little thing. Cute even. Acted like a dog too. His Judges dwarfed her wolf. And she didn’t even know it. He had so many things up his sleeve that she didn’t know about. Acting cocky, having a smile on her lips when his men last saw her, heading towards a body of water. 

She could play her games, have some fun, but she’ll come home to him. Hell, if he really wanted to then he would play that song on the radio for a couple days, sooner or later she would be in a car, go to find some music and just like that she’d come home like the trained soldier she had buried deep inside her. That wasn’t nearly as fun as letting her think she was going to win before pulling the rug out from under her. 

Only a matter of time now.

*****

Oedipus was splashing in the water, darkening his red fur and scaring the fish she was fruitlessly trying to catch with a sharpened stick fashioned into a spear. The small pile she had next to her was maybe worth $400. Not enough for what she had planned on getting. Definitely not the armory she used to have stored in her pockets. 

It would have to do. They were burning daylight and she had nowhere to stay the night. Sleeping under the stars wasn’t getting old, she enjoyed it after so long. But that was when she wasn’t near any threats. Being away from it all didn’t make her forget what Hope County was like, how someone could creep up on her. She needed to be surrounded by people on the same side as her. The Whitetails were scattered all around up north, surely it shouldn’t be that hard to find more resistance members in John’s region.

She whistled for Oedipus to follow as she trudged out off the ankle deep water, fish bundled up in a bag she found in the trunk of the car she abandoned a while back. 

The town she came across fifteen minutes later was brightly lit at nighttime. A sign greeted her, and it would’ve been welcoming if not for the blackened words of ‘Sinner’ staining the blue tinted wood. 

Fall’s End. 

It wasn’t quiet like she had hoped, the bar was bustling. The people inside seemed to be celebrating. Or maybe it was some kind of gathering. A meeting. And that made her walk straight past it with her head down, bag clutched to her chest as she made a beeline straight towards a store stocked with full shelves. An assortment of items that almost made her cry out with relief. 

The shopkeeper must’ve thought she lost her mind with the way she was shaking from the adrenaline as she traded in her animals for money. Quickly filling up on throwing knives, medkits and food. She didn’t have enough for a gun. Stealth would have to do. Maybe she’d snag a large tree branch and crack some skulls. Plus she had a wolf. 

Her body was weighed down from what she grabbed. A utility belt bought cheap that allowed her to carry it all. She felt safer now, which led her to the next thing on her checklist. A bed. Or a sleeping bag. Anything would do. 

That’s when she spotted the high water tower with a bright blue ladder. No one would see her up there with how dark it was, but she had Oedipus. Sometimes the damn animal was more trouble than he was worth. Rook kept walking, hesitating when she saw a church. How anyone could feel safe around a church anymore was beyond her. This didn’t seem like Eden’s Gate, so with a deep breath and a reminder that not all pastors were evil, she shoved open the door. 

It was empty. 

There were bedrolls on the ground, the wood of the building was splintered. A tiny oil lamp was on, and that should’ve made her weary. That someone was here recently and was probably going to come back soon. But she was dragging her feet, feeling like she was about to drop from exhaustion. 

They took up their normal positions. With her curled up around her wolf, because he was still small and she was big enough to provide the majority of body heat to keep them alive in frigid temperatures. 

*****  
She was shaken awake, a gentle hand cupping her shoulder. Her instincts made her react, processing nothing but danger in the few seconds that sleep blurred her perception of the world. Her fist reached out, aiming high and collapsing on the floor when she turned into the punch, hitting air but not missing how someone had stepped back quickly. 

“Calm down Deputy.” 

When she managed to crack open a frantic eye she saw a pastor in front of her. A fucking pastor who was smiling and clutching a bible under one arm. So different from the religious experience she’s had so far. It was strange and made her pause. He offered up a hand to help her up, which she took. Some show of good faith, to let him know they could trust one another.

“You know who I am?” Stupid, she immediately chastised herself. Of course he knows, he just called her by her title that she definitely doesn't deserve anymore. That and she was apart of the people who came in and rocked the boat so to speak. Making Eden’s Gate majorly pissed off. Everyone knows who she is. Doesn’t matter that she’s never been here before. 

“You’re seen as a hero, lots of people know you. A lot of people would like to meet you too.”

There must of been some frightened, awful look on her face that made him backtrack. “If you’re up for it that is. You must be busy, weary. Look,” he reached out, hand on her shoulder, “If you need anything we are here to help. We’re ready to fight this war with you.” 

Rook nodded dumbly as he walked into some back room of the chapel she didn’t see before now. It was absurd and lifted a huge weight off her back that there were people out there who would stand beside her. Unlike the damn Whitetails, leaving her high and dry as she rotted in Jacob’s grasp. 

Maybe now she’d have a fighting chance. Make some headway when she set out tomorrow to get some work done, let people know that she was back. It’d have to be big if she really wanted Jacob to be floored. 

*****  
The next few hours past in a blur. Bless that Pastor—Jerome she learned—he pressed coffee into her hands that he procured out of nowhere as she did her best mingling. Sorting out names and faces. Taking in the onslaught of ‘thank yous’ and requests she filed away for later. 

Sometime during the day a pistol was pressed into her hands, a piece of crap that looked worse than the handgun the police force handed off to her. Like it was ready to fall apart. It’d work though. She had to be grateful they were even taking her in. Then again she didn’t tell them that she’d been in Jacob’s care when they pushed her for details. It’d be sure to set off alarm bells. 

They told her that no ones heard of the Deputy in a while. That Eli was looking for her like an overprotective father. That took her breath away, made her clear her throat and rub her eyes to hide the sudden rush of emotion. She had no idea. This whole time...

Hell, they even lent her a car. A pack of supplies, more food so she didn’t have to go hunting and among all that, a radio. The car was beat up, everything they had wasn’t looking too hot. It was a start. Rebuilding from the ground up. Something that the citizens of Fall’s End were used to judging by the burnt down houses right on the outskirts. 

Rook never went so fast as she did that day, she swerved around corners at the speed of light, cheering through the air with the car filling with music and Oedipus howling next to her like he was feeding off her glee. For the first time in months she was on the verge of feeling happy. Almost content. That was something Jacob had robbed her of and she only realized it now. 

She pushed those thoughts away, blocked them out as she pulled up to John Seed’s ranch, far enough away for no one to know she was there yet. Common decency to at least introduce herself before she brought the wrath of a thousand god’s on big brother. 

“C”mon boy. Let’s get this over with.”


	14. Chapter 14

John adored his brothers, they were his life, his entire world. That’s not to say that they didn’t have their moments that made John question their usefulness in his life. Certain occasions where they got under his skin worse than they ever had. Times such as this, where the deputy was standing in front of him with her pistol holstered, hand ready for introductions and a dog at her side that may or may not be a wolf, these are the times that made him curse the eldest Seed until his throat hurt. Because the last he's heard of the deputy she was spending quality time with Jacob. Therefore the blame was directed on him. 

She was acting friendly enough, but he knew what she was capable of. Saw right past her and out the open doors where one of his own laid in a pool of blood. That’s how she was able to manage getting up close and personal. The literal definition of wolf in sheep's clothing with how she was putting up this front like they were old buddies.

He could only grin and bear it. Play along with her as he so subtly typed out a response on his phone that he was holding before she barged in on him making breakfast.

They’ve never met, and he was supposed to lead the people of Eden’s Gate accordingly, so being nice wasn’t a problem. No one would confess if he wasn’t nice. That smile of his fell into place easily enough as he took her hand in his and guided her to the living room table with a hand on the small of her back. He took this opportunity to open up his phone, searching frantically for his brother’s name

_ Jacob _

_ My ranch, now _

“Take a seat deputy.” The question of whether she’d want coffee or a even fucking omelette died on his tongue when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

She did as she was asked, casting a curious glance between him and the phone he kept looking at. “Expecting company?”

“Ah, I can always clear my schedule. Were you looking for a baptism Deputy, or perhaps you’d want to skip right to confessions? I’d give my time for you.”

“No.” She shook her head, unaware of how much the that word pained him, made something pang out in his heart as he bit back some practiced reply. “Can’t. I’m just as busy as you are I bet.”

He hummed. Sipping his tea and wincing at the heat as his phone buzzed in his lap.

_ You in trouble Johnny? _

John felt like a child using his phone when the teacher wasn’t looking. His lips twisted trying to come up with some way to keep this woman in the area as his brother rushed down here.

_ You could say that. You’re pet is in my house _

He could only imagine Jacob’s smile, wondered briefly the relationship these two shared. Whether the grin he sported would be cynical or light and pleasing.

The phone buzzed again, this time when it was on the table, in full view of the deputy. To her credit she was discreet about looking at it. Not leaning forward in her chair, keeping her gaze on his face the whole time. Only flicking her eyes down to see what it was about the same time John did.

_ Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite _

Rook sighed, tapping her foot on the wooden floor. “You must have someone that’s very important on the other end taking up your attention when I’m sitting right here in front of you. Either that or your texting more of your people to come whisk me away. So,” she stood suddenly, making John flinch at the sound the chair made as it was pushed back. It was too early for this shit. “I’ll get out of your hair.” She stalked closer, hand on his cheek as he fought to keep his composure. He had no problem with people touching him, in all honesty it’d been so long since anyone other then his brothers or sister had given him a kind touch. He tried his damndest not to lean into her hand, kept his face blank as she came closer, invading his personal space as she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled back so he was looking up at her.

“I just wanted to stop by and meet the family. Figured it was only polite after spending so much time with Jacob. He’s had me this whole time and never introduced you. Shame.” She watched his adam’s apple bob and took a moment to appreciate what she could do with this man who was so unlike his brother. If she even tried anything like this with him, had some control and some footing, he’d crush her, get himself back on top. And she always enjoyed acting this way, being snarky, making people angry. A specialty of hers.

With a deep breath she bent down, right by his ear, loved the small shiver he gave off. Who knew when the next time she was going to be allowed to have the upper hand again, something she missed since never got being with Jacob. “I do bite though John, bared my claws quite a few times too.”

“Wha—Deputy…”

“He thought he tamed me, that I’m a trained soldier. God, that man needs to get off his pedestal right?” Before he could answer and go off on her for making fun of his family, accusing him of putting himself above others, she swooped down to press a kiss to his lips. When they parted to give her access she sunk her teeth into the plush flesh.

A power move if she’s ever seen one.

She broke away when she heard a car pull up to the front of his ranch. John’s smile was smug, a true painting of elation. Though that might’ve been from the kiss considering how his eyes were foggy, looking past her.

Her own damn victory lap and showboating led her to stay too long. Oedipus shifted from where he was standing near her leg. He was cowering almost. And she hasn’t seen fear like that since she ran away from Jacob. What are the chances he would remember the scent of that hardened military man who kept them captive?

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Everything inside her told her to run. To go upstairs and jump out a window. Escape through the back somehow, get around Jacob’s men. But risking a look behind her, out the back door, she saw she was already surrounded. He had trapped her in. 

The aforementioned  _ he  _ being Jacob. She heard his soft whistle and thudding of his boots before he came into view. “Pup. Been a while huh?” His arms were crossed over his chest before he crouched down and held out his hand. It worked so many times before. A simple gesture that brought Oedipus running by his side. She had to clamp down on her cheek before she smirked. Her wolf, emphasis on  _ her,  _ was right next to her feet, growling. He sensed her fear, her apprehension. And was feeding off that, taking in the danger in front of them.

“Oh.” Jacob bent his head forward and clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Look at you two.” She could almost fool herself into believing that he cared. That there was real sympathy in his voice. “You poor pups. Forgot your purpose already. S’fine.” Jacob stood slowly, grunting as his muscles protested.

When she didn’t make the first move, paralyzed by fear, he took one step forward. Testing the water. “What’re we doing here Deputy? What’s your big plan?”

Rook bit her tongue. What was the chance that John had an armory nearby? Stashed somewhere in the house or a shed outside. Someplace to trade her damn pistol for better weapons.

“Tell you what,” He collapsed back on a sofa to his left, making himself right at home in a space that he’s probably shared with his family a dozen times before. “Show me what you’ve learned. You’ve been away for so long and I haven’t gotten the chance to train you properly. Was gonna do it before you ran off.” He shrugged, hand coming up to twirl his dog tags. “Go on, impress me, show me something worth saving and maybe I won’t kill you both when this is all over.”

And with that she was off. Needed no more prodding from him. He knew that, knew that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Even if she didn’t want to go along with his sick games the only way out of here was through his men. She had to kill him. Not a problem for her. She’s taken down a couple outposts in the mountains all by herself. Then again she was armed to the teeth and didn’t have a wolf who may get cold feet and not kill a single person. That’s where her anxiety laid as she strolled past Jacob, eyes straight and bent at the waist as she held onto Oedipus’ scruff to keep him from pouncing at the soldier.

You had to trust the person, or animal, who was covering your back for this to work perfectly. When they start fighting they might get in each other's way. Or, God forbid, she might shoot the poor wolf. All those things were risks she couldn’t calculate for. She didn’t have the time, wasn’t granted that luxury all because she was too damn confident. Feeling above the clouds with how well things were going a moment before while speaking to John. And the man had been a breath of fresh air.

This would be Oedipus’ test. A test to see if he would make a good addition to her arsenal.

Rook stood on the porch, taking in the scene in front of her.

“They’ll go whenever you make the first move pup!” Jacob called it from inside, followed by his light chuckle and John’s softer, lilting voice. Glad they could have some one on one time as she fought for her life.

There was one van with a mounted gun. She counted a sniper up on a large tower that she’d need to grapple up, meaning she would have to become a marksman in the next thirty seconds or she could steal someone’s rope. Both seemed unlikely.

Fifteen people were scattered around the lot. Lucky for her she saw no Judges. It’s like he was going easy on her. That he planned this crew all along and brought them here just for this purpose. She wouldn’t put it past him.

With no way of controlling the wolf by her side she simply commanded him to attack, made him rush three men who stood in a group. The same way they took down deer and boars out in the wild.

The men stood tightly packed, packed enough that when Oedipus lept at them they couldn’t shoot at him without fear of hitting one of their own. She knew Jacob was inside, that he wasn’t watching, but she wished he was. That he saw her wolf take out his people in the blink of an eye. 

Fuck his natural selection bullshit.

From there Oedipus went crazy. Attacking left and right as she skirted on the outside edges to shoot the man on the large gun who was still working on lining up a shot. He went down hard, flopping on the bed of the truck with a loud noise to follow.

She whistled sharply, snapping her fingers to grab his attention. One more man down and Oedipus was charging towards her. The man on the tower was a problem, and no way was she that confident to let her wolf run around while he stood up there with his rifle.

The same tactic worked, move behind the chaos, reach a blind spot of the one she was trying to shoot and take aim. As her gaze tilted up Oedipus kept her safe, taking out two more who got too close for comfort. Only enduring a punch to the jaw. Painful, yes. But definitely not fatal.

The tiny pistol she had didn’t do wonders as she had hoped. Five bullets later and he came crashing down, the rifle strap got caught up in some of the wiring. Dangling, taunting her now that she only had a couple rounds left.

Rook refocused herself, counting 7 men. Spread out, regrouping. Getting a sense of how her and an untrained wolf had taken so many of their men down.

This time around she didn’t tell Oedipus to attack, he ran off on his own volition, snapping his jaws and snarling. And while that was worrying she had her own problems. For the time being, as hard as it was, she pushed thoughts of Oedipus out of her mind and finished off her pistol. Pretended this was another cult outpost she was taking down. That made it easier. Got her in the right mindset for taking out hordes of enemies on her own.

Bullets flew past her in succession, they had lined up firing squad style and got in three shots on her body before she reached them. All nonfatal. Going for her thighs and shoulders.

When she reached them she began cracking them upside the skull and snapping their necks with finesse.

A little too late she realized the bullets were laced with bliss. That’s why they weren’t trying to kill her. Jacob’s orders. It made her head loopy and her vision swim in and out of focus. She’s done more in worse conditions.

Two more. One for her and one for Oedipus. Easy enough.

At least that’s what she thought. One went down hard when a pair of jaws bit his neck out. She made a move towards the live one. His nervous gaze was taking in the carnage. Knowing it was only a matter of time.

Rook flung herself at the man. Her strength was dwindling with the bliss and she didn’t trust herself going hand to hand combat with someone. She tackled him around the waist. Pulled him down with her body weight. A blinding pain shot out in her leg. Made her cry out. Hurt worse than a bliss bullet. Did he stab her?

Before she could react a sharp bang went off. The man she tossed to the ground had a hole in the center of his head. Dead.

Jacob stood at the entrance of the ranch. Red pistol raised. He killed his own for her?

Rook took a deep breath, eyes scanning for injuries. Checking first on what the hell happened to her leg in that scuffle.

It was bleeding. Large marks on the front and back of her thigh. Bite marks.

Oedipus stood back. Blood covering his white teeth and light red fur around his jaw. His tail was thwapping on the ground at a breakneck pace. Did he…?

The bliss was taking hold on her. Acting the same as adrenaline, making the pain dull and muted. Nothing more than a bug bite. She let out a soft laugh. Shaking her head and falling back in the dirt. Distantly she heard the sound of John complaining at the mess she made. At what Jacob was leaving him to deal with. How Jacob should let him keep her a few more days. She hadn’t been baptized.

_ No _

_ Jake, think about it. The Father— _

_ I said no. And don’t tell Joseph. Not yet _

Her head spun again as she was lifted. Rook was back where he thought she belonged. Back in his strong embrace that was tightening by the second. An awful reminder that her life wasn’t so special. That he could take it away with the flick of his wrist.

More men pulled up. Jacob must’ve called them in when she was fighting. Knowing that no matter what she was coming back with him. Fucking bastard.

“And for the love of God someone grab that damn wolf! Don’t wanna see that thing for a while.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You did quite a number on yourself. That wolf of yours…” Jacob finished off with a long, high pitched whistle. He wasn’t impressed. He was angry, a calm rage that made her wish he’d just yell at her instead. “Was it worth it?” The chiding tone was a juxtaposition from how gently he tended to her wounds. Carefully callused hands doing meticulous work to make sure she didn’t get an infection that would end with her losing her leg. “Starting to think he was a distraction for ya. Maybe I shoulda never gave him to you.”

Rook collapsed back on the metal exam table she had been placed on. Eyes welling with tears. She can’t remember the last time she cried. The last time she openly showed her emotions, bared her soul to the enemy. Would he be that cruel and take Oedipus from her? Lord knows he’s done worse. 

“You’re a mess honey. Won’t be using this leg for a couple of weeks.” He patted the offending appendage. “Damn shame to see a soldier get dragged down by their team. And by an animal nonetheless.” The disappointment, the criticism, it was dripping from his voice. Shown so clearly in the dark room, illuminated by a single thrift shop lamp. 

It made shadows jump across the room. Clinging tightly to the walls and distorting the look on Jacob’s face. 

She felt his thumb brush at her cheek. Gathering up her tears. “Now ain’t that something. You’ve got too big of a heart. Feelings are messy. Destroy the strongest of us. I can fix that. Can make it easier for you so you don’t go crying afterwards.” God he was so wrong. So so wrong. “I’ve got hope for you Deputy. I’m not giving up on you.” If he could just shut up. She’d never cross him again if he learned to keep quiet.

“We’re back at square one aren’t we? You ignoring me. Pretending this is all some bad dream?” Rook didn’t answer. Didn’t trust her mouth to work properly. “That’s fine. I understand. But I want you to know that won’t last forever. I’ll get inside that head of yours.” His shadow hovered over her. Arms on either side of her body. She resisted the urge to curl up on her side into a small ball. “Gonna make you strong pup.”

*****

Rook was back in the cages once Jacob had wrapped up her leg. The thick white bandage made moving hard. Even if she spent all day lying down on the dirt. He would come by and pat the earth in front of him just to watch her struggle and crawl towards him. Never offering food. Just soft touches and gentle words of encouragement. That ‘she could make it a few more days right?’

Her body ached all over despite her leg being the only thing that was truly damaged, save for a couple cuts and bruises. That was her indication that time had passed and she wasn’t stuck in some sort of purgatory. The way her bruises went from a mixture of purple and black to a feverish yellow that made her look sickly. They scattered across her ribs along with the large cuts that she ended up counted with nothing else to do.

When he pulled her from the cage all her bruises were distant memories. The red, bloody scrapes had been healed over with fresh patches of skin. Her leg was still all sorts of fucked up. It throbbed, relief given when she slept. Which was sporadic and rare. The bandage was no longer white. Dirtied from the muddy ground. 

At this point she figured all of Jacob’s hard work staving off infection would be for nothing with how he let her roll around in the dirt for…however long he left her there with no food and water every two days. 

He came to her with full expectations of her being able to walk with him. It was bright and early and she felt like she was on the verge of the death. The cage clicked open with the squeak of a key and she was being pulled up, brought face to face with Jacob. Her head lolled back to look up at him. There was a glimmer in his eyes. Though with the state she was in she couldn’t tell if it was amusement or pity. Perhaps some sick twisted mixture of the two. 

“You’re ready right now. You’re broken, you need help or you won’t survive. You’re alone too. mother nature’s not in your favor. Meaning all you’ve got is me.” Jacob began dragging her along, a hand on her elbow the only thing keeping her from welcoming the sweet embrace of the ground. “You can take my help or…” Jacob stopped suddenly, pulling her right up against his chest. “Well, we both know what happens when you’re all alone don’t we?”

She stumbled the rest of the way without Jacob’s hand to guide her. He stayed two steps ahead of her the entire time. Never looking back. Probably listening to the the shuffling of her feet for any irregularities. She swore she was walking like one of Faith’s Angels. That she made a sight worth seeing. One that everyone turned their heads towards. Gazing upon their herald with respect, in turn looking at the figure trailing along behind him. Watching her with scorn. She didn’t have the energy to fight back. To glare at them or spit hateful words. What was the point? 

Rook battled with the stairs, made her way up slowly. Hands braced on the wall to held steady herself. Her feet got caught multiple times, almost made her trip and tumble down backwards. 

At the top was the busy environment that Jacob Seed was known for producing. No one up there gave her so much as a second glance as they made the walk into the door all the way at the end of the hallway, going for Jacob’s office. It felt like she ran a damn marathon once the door slammed shut behind her. She dropped to her knees and whimpered from the jolts it made run up and down her thigh. 

Walking didn’t seem to be much of an option still. Though that was to be expected when she spent the past...week? Maybe two—on the floor.

Jacob hummed as he walked around. Rustling papers on his desk and shooting glances at her. A bowl of food was placed in front of her. Cereal. Such a normal innocent thing in the midst of all that was going on. It made a chuckle slip free as she picked up the spoon with shaking hands. When it made its way down her throat, her body relaxed minutely. 

“Feeling better? More human, Deputy?” 

Rook nodded, ignoring the smarmy grin he held as a bottle of water was plopped down next to her. “Eat your fill. Drink up. I’ve got places to be soon. Which means you do too. Twenty minutes.” With that he walked out, letting the office door click shut. It didn’t pass her mind to run away. To check if he put armed guards by the doors. It didn’t matter, she’s already tried to run. To escape. She might be a good survivor, but Jacob would always be better. She’d met her maker. And in the end she’d have to live with that wouldn’t she? Then again death was always an option.


	17. Chapter 17

“You ever think that he did it on purpose.”

_ Don’t look _

“That maybe he wanted to attack you.”

_ God, don’t open your eyes Rook _

“Oedipus was loyal—hey! Look at me when I’m speaking to you soldier.”

_ Focus on his skin, on the hair that needed to be shaved around his ears, not his blue eyes, anywhere else but those eyes _

_ “ _ Anyway, that wolf was loyal to me in the end, I don’t think that was a mistake. This bite he gave you. That was on purpose.”

_ He’s going to fast. Too hard. Keep your hands down, on the mattress. Don’t touch him, do not encourage him _

“You’re quiet tonight pup. A few days ago and you were a noisy little thing. Whining real pretty for me. Fighting too, all claws. But I didn't appreciate you kissing my baby brother. Those sweet lips are for me.”

To accentuate his point he leaned in to press rough teeth to her skin.

“And this cunt of yours. So good, and all mine.”

_ Yes. Yours. I can’t forget that. You won’t let me forget that with how often you push yourself inside me _

“Ah. I feel you tightening around me. So eager with your flushed skin. Excited are we?”

_ It’s from fear _

He grunted as she clamped down on his cock. A few more thrusts into her and she came. Back arching off the bed and into him.

“Do you remember that first night? When I took your virginity? You loved me then, wanted me, I saw that look you gave me after we finished.”

_ You told me you’d let me see Oedipus. That’s why I did it, you kept going though, stopped with the promises so long ago, stopped with the lies and kept doing this because of your greed. _

He picked up the pace until he spilled inside her. Holding her tightly against him when she squirmed to get away. “Stay still. Don’t wanna punish you. Revoke any privileges.”

_ What privileges? I’m barely my own person. You own me. _

“Maybe tonight, if you’re good, I'll give ya some extra food. Let you eat with that wolf too.”

_ Sure Jacob, sure. _

* _****_

Rook was his silent little shadow. After the night when he brought her back and fed her, he returned to his office fuming. Pissed didn’t even begin to describe how mad he was. Apparently John had slipped up when he called Jacob, had let him know that she kissed him. From then on Jacob grew possessive. He went in his office where she was sitting on the floor with a spoon still in her mouth and he took her right there.

It was painful, he was large and he barely prepped her. Just went inside her after he pushed in a finger and plunged in and out just so she was slick enough. He knew she was tight, he could barely put two fingers in her. That first night was him claiming what was his. Telling her over and over again that she wasn’t to touch his brothers because those moments should be reserved for him and only him.

It escalated from there.

Jacob relocated them to the Veterans Center. That large hospital that sent people’s mind in a loop. She wasn’t conditioned yet, could be near the huge building—no problem. And she thought it’d be okay. Living with Jacob couldn’t be that bad so long as she played along and listened to his orders.

But then he began taunting her. Making her act out, giving him reasons to toss her to the ground and fuck her ruthlessly. She’d fight him, had too much pride to have sex with him even if it did feel good once her body was stretched for him. That changed when she gathered the courage to ask about Oedipus. He would be...14 weeks old. 3 months. She stopped fighting once he learned he could manipulate her with the promise of seeing Oedipus. She thought that if she listened she’d see him. That wasn’t the case. Never would be.

3 weeks had passed since they had gotten captured at John’s ranch. She was losing her mind with how Jacob held that prize of seeing Oedipus in front of her. Like a carrot on a stick. Watching her jump through hoops to please him just so she could see her wolf.

He never delivered.

And she couldn’t let anyone know what she was going through. Never saw any other Seed. Never could run to them and cry for help. Because surely Joseph wouldn’t condone this.

She was stuck. Stuck trailing behind Jacob with no clue with how the world was faring outside of those walls.

She witnessed so many people getting conditioned. Enough for a lifetime. Would clean up the rooms, would kill those not strong enough, she’d do anything with the hope that he’d give her a chance to see Oedipus. He found her weakness. Ironically he was the one who had given that weakness to her, made her vulnerable. Rook hated him for that. Given the chance, if he was at her mercy, she would make him die a slow death. Draw it out. Make him feel pain after endless pain.

Every night she prayed they’d find themselves in a situation where she could hurt him. If God truly had any mercy then that day would come soon.

For now she’d have to stay at his heels and bend backwards for him whenever he so much as toss a glance her way.

This was life. Her life that was now in the hands of Jacob.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

A surprise. 

She hated those words. It could mean a number of things when it came from Jacob’s mouth. His lips tipped upward when he said it, showing teeth and acting kind. 

“You don’t have to look so worried.” 

Rook shrugged. Pulling the jacket he had given her tighter around her body. Trusting people didn’t come easily anymore. She had grown weak, like all that energy had been zapped from her. All that bravado and strength gone overnight with a simple realization that Jacob always won. He was right and he was so much more than she was. She didn’t stand a chance, no point in fighting. She was already dead. Those thoughts crowded her mind, made her change for the worse. 

Jacob led her outside. A confident stride that showed the power he possessed in the yard the Veterans Center. She lagged behind, taking in the busy men carting in new prisoners for conditioning. Memories of when she was at his compound surfaced, when Jacob didn’t dominate and pretended like she didn’t exist in her tiny cage. Then the time when he made her tremble with fear and instilled hopelessness in her. She almost preferred her life before that damn wolf. That thing that made her think he cared, that he didn’t want her to be dragged down so he offered her a hand out in the form of an animal. That wasn’t the case though was it?

“Keep up, c’mon.” Jacob had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on a wooden crate, inquisitive gaze searching her features. 

When she jerked out of her reverie and sped up, walking past him, his hand shot out to grab her upper arm. “Something wrong?” 

So many things. 

She shook her head. Head tipped down. Demure and docile. “Go on. Tell me. Something has you so distracted, gotta know. Gotta make sure my pup’s healthy.” Her eyes wandered along the ground. Picking out small details and praying this would be over fast. “Wanna at least look at me?” Finally she drew her eyes up, sucked in a breath when they locked gazes. 

“You’re scared huh?” 

Another shrug. Talking wasn’t something she did these days. Too caught up in the sudden depression that dragged her under with no warning. “You used to be strong. You intrigued me, made me see something in you that I loved. And now…” he let her go, hand moving to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Suppose that’s my fault. I know that. Talked to my brother a few days ago. Gave me a few ideas, figured this would take you outta that slump you’re in.” 

It was his fault she was like that now. Not that she’d ever tell him that. Who knew what he would do to her. 

“Can’t stand seeing you like that, in case you think I’m getting some sick thrill from it. Like I enjoy hearing you cry yourself to sleep.” From where they were walking side by side their eyes met. Hers reflecting shock. He can’t just apologize like that. And in no way could he feel sorry for her. That just wasn’t him. “Yeah, I hear all that. How you try to muffle yourself. I don’t like it when I’ve gotta force you to eat because you’re hellbent on starving yourself. Dying. Not gonna let that happen.” 

Why not? She was sure he saw the unspoken question in the way her bottom lip trembled. He hurt her worse than she could ever imagine. True, he hasn’t forced himself on her in maybe 3 weeks, but it was fresh in her mind. Clearly replaying when she laid down and tried to get some sleep. 

He had no right to toy with her emotions like that. To now say he cared, that he didn’t want her gone. In some way she saw that with how he pushed food down her throat or how he allowed her baths regularly. The man had no idea what he was doing it seemed. As if he had never had a healthy relationship. 

They rounded a corner, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. Gaze roaming the yard. A part that she’s never been to before. Towards the back. He stopped her at a wooden shed, a small shack that looked like it was ready to collapse. Jacob leaned on the building, hands pulling at a rusty nail before he spoke up. “Miss that voice of yours pup.” 

She winced. Swallowing harshly. 

“You’re angry, upset. I understand that. Joseph, he said…” He blew out a large breath. Rolling the tension out of his shoulders. “I’ve confessed and atoned and I’m sorry.”

What?

Rook’s head snapped up. Brows knitted together. 

“I shouldn’t have...y’know,” He ran his hands through his beard, pulling lightly and cringing. 

Pride was a dangerous thing. And apparently it was something that Jacob knew well with the apology he was tossing at her. Like she would run into his arms and fall back into her ways. Be that feisty girl she used to be with the flick of a wrist. She wished. 

“Joseph talked about temptation. Told me that I should’ve been able to wait instead of taking like I did. I told him to fuck off.” Jacob laughed lightly, eyes tracking her reactions. That dead stare she was giving him. “That was a while ago. Now though, now I wished I would’ve listened to him. Because if I had then you wouldn’t be like this.”

“Like what?”

He startled at her speaking. “Depressed.”

“I’m not—“ Rook hesitated. Maybe she was. Perhaps just a little bit. Then again after the trauma he put her through it was justified. 

“You are pup. That’s not what I wanted when I took you under my wing. When I brought you to my office that night.”

“Exactly what did you want Jacob?” She took the bite out of her words the best she could. Didn’t sound accusatory. Too scared to do that. 

He shook his head. Prideful bastard. 

His hand snaked out to open the door, swinging it open. His head jerked to gesture her inside. With little more prompting she walked past him, eyes adjusting to the bright lights that decorated the place. 

Guess the conversation was over then. 

Jacob crossed the room, closing the blinds as well as his eyes for a brief moment to suck in a breath of air. 

He turned slowly as the she shut the door. Curious gaze roaming over the bare space. She rose her eyebrow, looking for any indication as to what he wanted her to do. 

“I’ll give you a free hit.” He strode over, slamming down on his knees a few feet away from her. “Been awhile since you’ve fought. Hope you didn’t forget how. So, go on.”

Her hands curled at her sides. This could be a trick. A test. But now he was at her mercy. Just as she had prayed for weeks. 

“Go ahead. I’m giving it to you. I deserve it don’t I? Karmas a bitch, bound to have something come my way sooner or later with the crap I’ve put you through. Figured I’d speed it along. Make this a good experience for you.” 

Rook stood still; she wouldn’t take the bait. He had changed like a light switch had gone off. And not for one second did she believe one call from Joseph had changed his mindset. Men like him didn’t convert that easily. He wasn’t like John, wouldn’t go through hoops because the Gates of Eden might be shut out to him. What was he playing at?

“I’ve got all day to sit here and wait for you to work up the courage to punch me Deputy. Weeks in fact. That anger will resurface. You’ll want revenge.” 

During his small speech tears had gathered in her eyes. The stress was accumulative. Wearing her down. Feeling like she was getting stabbed in the gut over and over again. She didn’t know the right answer or which way to turn. It was too much. 

Rook took a few steps back. Tears finally dropping. Shaking her head rapidly. “Can’t.”

“You can. Please pup, let’s get this over with.” 

Her spine was pressing painfully into the wood. Staring at him with wide eyes. Jacob sighed mournfully. Sagging slightly from his spot on the floor. “You’re afraid I guess. Can’t say I’m surprised.” He rose his hand, gesturing for her to come near. 

When she was close enough he tugged her downward to sit on the floor with him. “You’re broken, and it’s my fault. Hard pill to swallow. Maybe you deserved it though. All that pain I put you through.”

Her eyes widened. 

“Or, hell,” He gruffly chuckled, “Maybe you enjoyed it.”

Rook swung at him then. Caught him on the jaw with a curled up fist and brought him to the ground. Knocking him back on his ass. 

“Ah, there we are. Keep going. Get it out of your system. You need it.” 

A swift kick to his ribs. Making him wheeze slightly. By the end of it he might even have bruises if she’s lucky. 

“You gotta do this, I had to let you. I need you. Need you back to how you used to be. I want my pup back. I destroyed you and I’m sorry.”

Her knee pushed in the middle of his chest as her hands wrapped around his neck. She had the power now. Not him. She was on top this time. Not him. That’s why he was doing this. Switching up the power dynamic, giving her control when he took it from her all those weeks. 

When he began to squirm underneath her she got up. Chest heaving. He didn’t stop her, would’ve probably let her make him pass out. 

Rook stretched her arms above her head, working out the pained muscles. Her panting breaths filled the room along with Jacob gasping for air. Refilling his lungs after she stole his breath away. His hand was flat against the middle of his chest. 

“You can keep going. After all I’ve done to you, I think you can do more. I know you can. Cause your strong, and what I did—“

“Makes you weak.”

Jacob tipped his head back, bared his throat and a let a small laugh puff out. “That’s what Joseph said.” 

He lied flat on his back, knees propped up. Waiting. Waiting for her to dole out punishment. 

Oh, and she’d do it gladly now that she felt that rush of power she’s been longing for.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob didn’t block her punches or kicks. Instead correcting her form when she got angry and sloppy. Told her how to hurt him more effectively. It was like some sick form of training. 

The sun had gone down by the time she was done. She had stopped on her own volition. Jacob never called it quits. Didn’t say uncle and beg for mercy. But she wished he did, wanted to see him powerless. He had better self control though. Let her keep going until her hair had gone frizzy from the humidity in the tiny room. Sweat clinging to her, changing the color of her clothes. 

“You’re an asshole, you know that Jacob.” 

He grunted as he stood. Using the wall to help him keep his balance. His blue eyes seemed infinitely brighter in the darkened room. “I know deputy. Trust me, I know.” Jacob was holding his ribs, cringing and glancing down at the flecks of blood on his grey shirt. 

“You did good.” 

Rook was panting. Shoulders slightly sagged. Good? She thought this was some catch 22. 

“Perfect.” He hobbled towards her. Paying no mind when she sidestepped out of his way. She followed him out, keeping her distance. Leaving room for her to react to any sharp movements he made.

He led her to the front of the Veterans Center, opening the passenger side of a truck and gesturing her inside. Her mind was numb. Still shaking from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

“I’ve got another surprise. Think you’ll like this one, figured you deserve it.” 

“Oedipus?” 

Jacob frowned. “No. It’s still good though.” 

“Sure.” 

The car sped down the blackened road, headlights bouncing off the ground and illuminating animals that ran out of the way. 

“Is he okay?”

“Who?” Jacob’s muscles shifted under his jacket. Lips tightening.

“My wolf.”

“He’s alive.” He gave her a pointed look when she opened her mouth. Apparently he was still in charge despite the beating he allowed her to give him. He was the dominant one. Of course. Did she really think this would change anything? Was she that naive? After all he’s done...she turned away from him. Curling her legs up, arms wrapping around her body. 

When they arrived she took in the large wooden building decorated with Jacob’s slogans. Rook waited for Jacob to open her door and pulled her from the seat. The sudden depression that came over her mind was all for that dumb wolf. 

She should take what Jacob was giving her. Take it while it lasted because he may say he feels remorse, but that could change any moment with the flip of a coin. One bad thing that she did could put her back at square one. 

“This is where my Chosen train. Run through drills day and night before they get the go ahead to fight for me. We also train Judges here. Thought you’d want to help.” She blinked up and him when he stopped outside the door of the large building.

Why the fuck would he assume that? 

“You’ve obviously got a bond with animals, you’re good with them. That’s important, makes them effective when they connect with their handler.”

He was wrong. She was good with Oedipus. Not some rabid wolf that had been pumped full of bliss. 

Jacob grabbed her shoulder, steering her towards a small barrack. “You and I will sleep in here for a couple weeks. They need me down here, didn’t want to leave you alone.” Rook took cautious steps in. Scanning from side to side. Her head whipped around to look at Jacob, eyebrows raised. 

“Now, you stay here. Explore, just don’t run. You’d only gonna get an hour head start.” He hesitated, hand reaching out. Almost like he wanted to touch her. He thought better of it. Remembered what Joseph told him. Apparently marking him with Greed and lust. He wouldn’t admit that to her, didn’t let Johnny know either. Though word probably got back to him by now. 

His eyes refocused on her. Retracting his hand and wincing at the sudden pain that moved up his arm. “I’ve gotta clean myself up. Be good.” 

An hour to explore. She wasn’t about to waste that. 

She hung around the obstacle course that was set up. Crouching down to run her hands over the large scattered tires that were still warm from the morning sun. There were what looked like an advanced version of monkey bars that she was in no way fit enough to do. Bottles standing proud on a pallet of wood, some sort of shooting practice. Targets that were parallel from loads of knives. 

With a quick glance around, seeing no one, not even anyone in the stationed guard tower, she grabbed a couple of them. They were small enough to conceal in the waistband of her pants. They dug into her skin, a painful reminder. She prayed she wouldn’t turn the wrong way and jab herself in the gut. 

She whisked herself away from the table. Ignoring the guns that were nearby. No way to hide that. And it’d be so much harder to describe away a pistol she had. 

That left the wolves. Judges. Not soon to be Judges, or small little pups who were huddled en mass. Just pure bred Judges. Ravenous and chomping towards her when she got near. Yeah, she had her work cut out for her if Jacob expected her to get things done. 

Still, she crouched down to examine them closer. They didn’t look fully trained. Like they were just killing machines instead of coordinated assassins. Which meant…

Her hand strayed over the latch of the cage. Not locked. Just a simple flick of a wrist. That’s all it would take to let these beasts loose.

Not now, no way she’d get away. She didn’t even know where to run. And she didn’t know how many people were inside that house. The amount of Judges may not be able to take on the Chosen. Elite soldiers. At the end of the day she’d get a very mad Jacob. Maybe even death or some sick punishment. 

That was something to remember for another day then. A good tidbit that could get her out a bad situation. 

Rook meandered back over to her bunk. The tiny shack that Jacob had showed her prior to leaving her high and dry. 

The blankets were scratchy against her skin. Making her squirm uncomfortably. 

She managed to stay up for another five minutes before she completely passed out. She wanted to stay alert, didn’t trust having her back to Jacob. Didn’t want him to be around her in such a vulnerable situation. So much for that.

*****

Jacob sat still on a rough wooden chair as the doctor he had nabbed a while back to work for Eden’s Gate treated his wounds. It was worse then he had thought. Bruises splotched up and down his torso, an array of colors. Blood was...everywhere. Dripping down his body and running down his legs. Which were just as fucked up. His ankle was twisted, ribs cracked. 

Despite all that he wouldn’t have stopped her. 

This would get Joseph and John off his back. He’d be able to tell them he’s been punished. That this was enough of an atonement. Lie, tell them that one of his closest men had done it for him. Show remorse, that at least wouldn’t be a lie. 

The doctor, Elvis or Elton, it didn’t really matter, worked diligently. Learning to never ask what happened. It wasn’t his place. 

He knew he wasn’t being the best patient. Squirming around uncomfortably. Wanting to just go to sleep. To go to his pet. He felt safer when she was in his sight. 

Jacob sighed, leaning back slightly as the nameless doctor stitched a cut close on his chest. 

“Jacob? Are you there?” He physically jumped upon hearing the radio crackle on his side 

“What?” He let his eyes slip shut. 

“We’ve got the new batch, that wolf you were looking after, the one you gave the deputy, he’s with ‘em.”

Jacob smiled, perking up. This is would make things more interesting that for sure. 

“Bring them all to The Chosen resort. I’ll take care of them.”


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob was crouched down in front of the cage, fingers threaded through the tiny metal crosswire. He held out his hand to Rook, who was standing way too far back if she wanted to actually learn something about taking care of them. 

Her hand was dwarfed by his as she slotted them together, her eyes were wide, pupils dilated with fear. Jacob drew her close to his side, arm looping around her waist, tightening so she couldn’t move. 

“Do it enough times and they won’t bite ya. If you’re strong they’ll think of you as the alpha, they’ll respect you.” His head jerked towards the latch that locked them in. “Go ‘head and unlock that.” 

“If they eat your face of its your fault Jacob.” 

He gruffed a laugh, rolling his eyes and resting his head on her hip. Sighing when his sore muscles pulled the wrong way. He watched her shaking fingers flip the metal lock. With a quick tug the cage was pulled open. 

They snapped and growled. The new batch of Judges, not yet fully pumped with bliss. That was one of her many jobs dealing with them. Feeding them daily. Some slop filled with the drug. Jacob, the fucking crazy man he was, told her that she was supposed to take them out on hunts. 

Yeah right, like she’d be left alone with a wild animal in the middle of nowhere. They’d never respect her like they did with Jacob. His presence was always known, it was loud. She had to say yes, but she hoped he knew the danger he was putting her in. 

“I’ll leave ya to it. Good luck, try not to lose any fingers.” 

Rook didn’t move until Jacob had walked out of view. Gaze filled with contempt, arms crossed over her chest. She blew out a huff of air, slowly closing the cage door. 

There were four of them, four large wolves that were now hers. She’d much rather her wolf, her Oedipus. But this would have to do wouldn’t it? She had begged and pleaded with him hours earlier. Threw away her pride when they first woke up and cried to him. She was sure everyone heard her, judging by the looks she was getting when they walked out; well, when she was dragged out by the arm by a very annoyed Jacob. 

No one paid her any mind as she scampered around to prepare the Judge’s meal, using bliss that she held her breath around, trying not to inhale too much. His soldiers were working efficiently, going through their training regimens like they’d done it a thousand times before. And with how good they were at it and Jacob’s instinace to be strong she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. 

The wolves snapped at her as she neared, flocking around her hand as she tossed in the bowls. Letting them clatter on the metal floor and spill out. It was brutal. There was enough food for them all, yet they acted like savages. 

Jacob gave her two weeks to have them properly trained like any other Judge, ready for shipment out to his compound, to roam with his hunters further north in the mountains. 

She watched them until they were finished, hand snaking in to grab the two bowls, yanking them out before they could get a taste of human flesh. 

Now came the hard part. The part where she took them out one at a time and trained them to hunt. That meant putting one of the heavy metal chains he had shown her around their necks and carting them into the surrounding woods. Hoping they wouldn’t get killed, lost or turn on her. 

This should be fun. 

*****

“Sir! Here’s the wolf you asked for.”

He was a hazy blur of red, bounding around the yard with unbridled excitement from being let out of the confines of his cage. Good, energy was good. 

Jacob whistled sharply, sending Oedipus his way. Letting him walk a few feet ahead. The wolf would make a fine hunter. Who knew, maybe he would pass the Judge trials. 

*****

She spent way too long wrestling on the chain to act as a leash. She had been somewhat smart, as smart as you can be around wild animals, and she chose the smallest one. A tiny female that wouldn’t be able to tug her as hard as one of the muscular males could. 

Her teeth were still sharp though, shown off in an act of dominance when Rook finally got the chain around her throat. 

She wasn’t the one leading first. Just let herself get dragged along through the woods, tripping over her own feet and the branches that littered the area. 

When they were far enough out the leash came off and the hunt began. Jacob wasn’t specific with what they were hunting and she didn’t want to spend all night out here, that’s why, when he didn’t explicitly say hunting animals, she had grabbed a bandana she saw him pull out of his pocket and toss carelessly on a desk. It was full of his scent. Hopefully this Judge would be able to track the man down and she could call it a day. It was pretty clever, she had to give herself a pat on the back for that one. 

The Judge snorted softly as she buried her snout in the worn cloth. Shoving her nose against the floor then up in the air. Twirling around to go deeper in the woods. Rook hesitated for half a second, only following when she realized she’d rather not lose the animal. 

Jacob was out here? 

He might be mad when she found him, maybe he was looking for a second of peace, a time to get away from it all. Too bad. She’d make him pay in the pettiest of ways if she was losing sleep over something so banal as training this wolf. 

*****

“Good boy.”

Jacob bent down to scratch along his ears. Humming his approval and clicking off the stopwatch when a rubber ball infused with bliss was dropped at his feet 

“Again.” 

He chucked it in a different direction. Smiling when Oedipus ran after it without a second thought, hitting the green button on top to start the timer. 

By the end of the night, if he made time, Jacob would be pleased to keep him on his team. 

*****  
Rook had taken out the bandana three more times along their walk to give to the Judge, certain they were going in the wrong direction. But the Judge held strong. Trotting along, hopping over rivers and scaling steep cliff sides that she had a much more difficult time getting up. 

She walked until her legs were burning and she stumbled over the Judge’s body, who was sitting down and watching her collapse onto the ground. A snarl rose from her mouth, anger showing in her eyes. 

Rook opened her mouth to yell at the stupid animal for stopping suddenly, totally aware that it was her fault for not paying attention. What could she say, she was tired and cranky. 

But she followed the Judge’s sharp eyed gaze. Watched her tail flick around nervously, tongue licking over her jaws. 

It was Jacob. 

Normally she’d be happy. Reach into her back pocket to give the Judge a bite of meat she brought along with her as a form of praise. She’d head back and pretend this didn’t happen, he looked busy, no need to interrupt. 

He was leaning on a rock, timer in his left hand, right hand scratching the head of a Judge. 

Rook snuck closer, tugging at the scruff of the wolf to bring her along. She kept her body low to the ground to get a closer look. Why would he be training a single Judge so far out?

Maybe he had a pet of his own. The thought made her smile and laugh into the crook of her arm. Jacob had a puppy.

God she couldn’t miss this. This was good blackmail material with how soft he looked petting the animal’s fur. A kind gleam on his face. 

She stopped short when she saw the color of the wolf. Red. Muted red, turning so dull he was almost unrecognizable. And that collar. That damn collar that had been stuck in her mind for weeks on end. 

“Oedipus?” She whispered the words. Let a whine slip loose. Not her wolf. No. He wasn’t about to turn her wolf into a fucking Judge. A mindless drone. Already she could see bliss fumes swarming around him. Could tell that the bliss was making his fur turn white. If she was in Jacob’s position she’d probably be able to see the fogginess in his eyes. 

“Judge.”

The animal perked up at her cold tone. The first time she spoke to the thing. It was at least sensible enough to listen to humans. 

“Attack.”


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob was fine. 

Because Jacob was never caught off guard. Never one to just let his walls down, especially this far into the woods where it was just him and his gun. And of course, the Judge he had stolen from her. 

So he didn’t go down. He simply raised his forearm to slap the Judge in training away, rifle raised. Rook ran out only a second after, all intentions to grab Oedipus, only zoning in on her wolf. Seeing him back away like a scared puppy. Nervous eyes flicking at Jacob and towards the animal he was fighting. 

The gun went off, a resounding sound in the forest. One that would carry for miles and draw his hunters running towards them. 

By the time the Judge fell dead on the floor she was already at Oedipus’ side. Hands reaching out to touch his fur. Drawing back when he snapped at her. “It’s me boy. Rook.” She tried again. Only to get yanked back into a standing position by Jacob.

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you Deputy. He’s a killer.” 

“He’s mine. My wolf.” And the thought that he was still hers, yet a cold blooded killer, it didn’t sit well with.

“Afraid not. Not anymore.” 

He held her close to him when she tried to get away. Get closer to Oedipus. “You don’t listen that well.”

“I do.” Mumbled words as she tossed her head back against his chest and let a sob go. “Would’ve been loyal to you if you didn’t screw me over, take him away from me. Would’ve listened.” That was bullshit thought. Didn’t she run the first chance she got?

Jacob shifted. Frowning and pulling her tighter. “I had my reasons for doing that. It was,” he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “It was for the greater good so to speak. 

“How?” She was spun around to look at him, her jaw held in a bruising grip as he bent down to get on her level. 

“He was your sacrifice. The thing tying you down, keeping you unable to fully give yourself over to The Father.” A rehearsed line he probably had to explain dozens of time to people not willing to sacrifice someone they loved. “It had to be done. I figured you’d get over it, that when the time came...it would be a clean break. Easier on you. I didn’t want to see you snap over it. So I took him away, so you’d have less time to bond.” 

His hand dropped to turn her around, to let her see Oedipus. “I wanted to make him a Judge, to just throw him at you and you’d have no choice but to kill him when he attacked you. Kill or be killed, right Deputy?” 

A simple nudge forward to get closer to the wolf she once loved.

“Go on. Shoot him. No reason to delay it, secret’s out.” Her eyes closed. “Wanna use a knife instead? Maybe that’s more your style.” She felt the cool metal press into her hand. Jacob shoved her forward, hand on her spine, urging her forward. “Do it Deputy. Listen to me and just kill the damn thing. Let’s just get this over with.” She swore she heard his voice crack. 

Jacob’s words were ringing around in her ears. It happened too fast. Too quick she barely could comprehend the decision she just made. 

Blood, there was so much blood. A blinding pain that made her crumple, loosening her grip on Jacob’s knife. Whining when she heard his uttered curse words. Angry. With her? 

She didn’t know. Didn’t care. Could barely tell if she was standing upright or lying down with how the world was going black around her. 

And she smiled. Despite the pain and blood she smiled. She did right. Did good. 

*****

He saw it happen. Could’ve stopped it if he wasn’t off his game after he bared his thoughts to her. Should’ve known her better by now, that she wasn’t about to stab a wolf she’s caringly loved and looked after. But out of all the actions she could’ve taken he didn’t think she’d turn the knife around and jab it into her own stomach. 

Jacob saw her ripping upward and slice into way too many organs before Jacob could catch up to the scene playing out before him. He let her collapse to the floor so he could take a moment to breath. To process this mess. 

Then he jumped into reality. Scooped up Rook and cursed at her because how could she be so fucking dumb? He’s hurt her, yes, admitted to doing wrong. But he tried, tried to justify his actions. And that led to her stabbing herself. Giving herself up for a damn wolf. 

He was stupid. So stupid for extending a hand in the first place. For taking an interest in a broken, dejected girl who was on the verge of giving up all those months ago in his cage. 

If he could go back….

The thought made him stutter in his steps. Squeezing her tight and feeling a rush of blood pour out over his jacket. 

She’d be fine. Glancing down at that dumb wolf, yeah, he’d be fine too. Surely there were ways to reverse the process he started. He had smart men working for him, they’d figure it out. But Jacob, no way he’d be fine. Not after these last few days. Not after the number of mistakes he’s made with this girl in his life. 

Jacob didn’t want to be Rook’s sacrifice. But if that’s what it took. So be it.


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob hovered over her. Pacing back and forth endlessly. Wearing a rut into the floor at each turn when his boots squeaked against the linoleum in the Veterans Center. He didn’t have time to be angry that he had to drive all the way here. Not when the deputy was floating in and out of conscienceless and Oedipus was jammed in some cage with his best men trying to revert him back to a normal wolf. 

Too many fucking problems for him to be upset. And it just got worse with each second. Joseph was soon to contact him, because of course he did. Always doubting Jacob nowadays. Not trusting his judgement with each report his men gave their precious Father. Saying how he was breaking her, that she wouldn’t last until the collapse if Jacob was the one to keep her. The entire time he was talking to Joseph via radio he was clutching Rook’s limp hand. Eying her heart monitor wearily as he got berated. Is this how John felt when Joseph gave his usual spiels?

He left Joseph with some offhand message that he’d be sure to meet him later. That he could drive to the Veterans Center himself if he was truly worried about the deputy’s health. It was said with the assumption that Joseph had better things to do that day. Apparently Jacob didn’t know his brother as well as he thought. That’s why his own heart was beating at a sporadic pace that made him worry if he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

The deputy just wasn’t waking up. That’s what he specifically told his men to make a reality. “Put her into a coma for all I care!” Barked commands that no one would question. He didn’t care if it seemed a little suspect he’d do that when The Father was coming to visit.

He knew Joseph would ask Rook a couple questions, he’d want to talk to her, alone no doubt. And that’s where all the truth would spill out between them. Painting Jacob in the darkest of lights that made him out to be a monster. Because how else would she think of him? Once upon a time, if he hadn’t been so rough, then he wouldn’t have to worry about this little consult.

He tugged at his short hair for the hundredth time. Flinching as the door creaked open, giving way to a much more composed man than Jacob was.

“Brother.”

Arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning back against the wall, he only grunted a response. A sorry excuse for a greeting. Barely reciprocating when Joseph bumped their head together. Cradling the nape of his neck lovingly.

“How are you?”

“Doing just peachy.”

He hummed softly. Already making his way towards Rook’s sleeping form. Forced sleeping form. Not that Joseph knew that.

“And her?”

Ah. There it was. The question that made Jacob tense all over again and cause his stomach to flip aggressively. “She’s fine. Lost some blood,”  _ a lot of blood _ , “she’s all stitched up, won’t be able to move for a while,”  _ maybe two hours. Why are you lying?  _ “She’ll be groggy when she wakes up. Nauseous, dizzy.” His voice died off when he caught Joseph's intuitive gaze. Staring right through him like he could smell Jacob’s bullshit. Staying silent to give him the chance to backtrack, correct himself.

“Hm. Faith has some good doctors over in the Henbane. I think some bliss would help Rook. Dull the pain. Make her see straight, see the truth. Help her get back on the right path.”

“We’ve got bliss out here too Joseph. It’s fucking everywhere.”

“But Faith and our flock down there knows more about it. They can harness it much better than anyone down here. Even you.”

Jacob’s hands curled into fists. “She’s not used to the bliss. Too much of that crap and—“ he couldn't finish the sentence. Just left it hanging. Dying in the air along with his hopes for this woman.

“I know brother.” Joseph crossed the room, hand on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles in his skin like that would make the world better. Quiet the storm in his mind. “She’ll be well taken care of.”

“You aren’t moving her an inch.” Jacob felt bad about doing it, but he stood at his full height, bared his teeth and reared back his shoulders. Looking big and scary. He’s done it so many times before on his soldiers.  _ Why now? Why are you threatened by your little brother?  _ “Go ahead and try Joseph, that’s not gonna end well for you.”  _ Stop _ . “I fucking dare ya.”  _ Shut. Up.  _ He did. Something clicked in his head and he kept his mouth firmly locked. Trying not to see the pain in Joseph’s eyes. How he looked so hurt that his family was beginning to turn against him.

“I don’t want this girl to ruin us Jacob. I don’t want her to come between us. I’m sorry. I’m making a decision for the both of us, one that will ensure we both make it through these hard times before the collapse.”


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob shouldn’t have swung. Should’ve counted to ten and backed the fuck up before his anger got the better of him. 

He didn’t. 

He swung hard and ended up catching Joseph on his jaw, following through and ramming his fist into the wall next. Causing a huge hole to ripple and crack in the plaster. 

Joseph was sprawled out on the floor, rubbing where his skin was throbbing in pain beneath his beard. 

“Back the fuck off Joseph. This doesn’t concern you. You gave me permission to deal with her. Just leave.”

Not for the first time in his life he saw fear flash in his younger brother’s eyes. This time though, it was directed at him. Joseph was scared of him. Of the man who did nothing but protect him. Now he was the one throwing punches instead of their father. 

He was a lot like their old man wasn’t he? With how he made himself appear larger as he sneered down at his brother. 

Sympathy and regret were dredging up at the back of his mind. Screaming at him to stand the fuck down before their relationship was gone and he ran to John telling him Jacob’s gone awol. That he shouldn’t be trusted. 

Joseph climbed to his feet. Shaking his head and keeping a noticeable gap between them. “What has happened to you?”

“Excuse me?” That's not what he expected. The soothing voice and cold detached tone he only used for his those who opposed him. He lost that warm voice that Jacob associated so well with Joseph.

“You hurt Rook and I reprimand you about it, doing things I only expect of John. I guess my message went through a little too well.” He backed up, hand hovering on the knob of the door and taking a glance towards the aforementioned deputy. “And now you’re protecting her as if she’s apart of the family. As if she’s not some woman who you begged me to let you kill in cold blood a few months ago.” He swung the door open, touching his jaw one last time and shooting Jacob a mournful glance. “So yes, what has happened to my Jacob? My dutiful brother whom I’ve always loved. Who I spent years searching for.” 

He didn’t have an answer for him. Let him walk out and leave the room feeling so much colder. 

Jacob let out a bloodcurdling scream out of anger. Letting his fist hit back into the wall. Over and over. Until plaster was spread along the ground and his knuckles were bloody.


	24. Chapter 24

Somewhere along the line he had fallen for her. He had separated the normal boundaries training her for his brother’s big plan and the fact that he saw her as his fellow soldier. He wanted to tell himself that it was only insticual. That she had proven herself, clawed her way to the top and it was only natural that he had seen her strength and wanted her to not be some prisoner to chuck in a cage until Joseph revealed how she fit into the grand scheme of things. 

He was lying to himself. God, he knew he was, as he paced back and forth keeping his eyes on her, he cursed the thoughts racing in his mind. The fact that he had feelings for her just wasn’t an option. Not when she has been a thorn in his side and threatened the Project time and time again. It was stupid, some childish need to have her belong to him. 

Jacob didn’t know where to go from here. Wasn’t sure what to do with her or how to deal with his brother now that he had knocked him to the floor with one swift punch to his jaw.

He’ll go back to square one. Do what he was meant to from the start, do what Joseph asked of him. That he needed to find out how strong she was and just keep her under lock and key. He was only ever asked to watch over her. It was his own damn fault for intervening and tossing in the damn wolf as if he wanted his life to get anymore complicated. If he wanted to show Joseph that he was loyal, that he still had faith in Eden’s Gate, then he’d place her back in the cage where she belonged. She’d hate him for it. Loathe him even. Not like that was anything new.

*****

Jacob stood back when his men took her from the bed she was lying in, barely conscience, and drove her to his compound. Back to the hustle and bustle of his workforce. Jacob kept his distance from his men as they threw her in an empty cage, the only kind act he could grant her and disguise it as Joseph’s request and not his own. He busied himself with his men, barking out order and commands harsher than he normally did. Snapping at them for the smallest of things and chastising himself a moment later for it.

He walked by the cage all day, keeping his head down, looking out of the corner of his eyes to check for any signs of movement. Anger and disappointment welling up inside him when she remained docile. Lying with arms bent underneath her, dirt already ruining her clothes and staining her skin.

By the time nightfell he did see her move. He was standing in a small huddle with a group of his hunters. Mapping out a route they would take in a few hours. He kept his voice even when he saw her struggle to get to her feet. Disoriented from the drug he pumped into her system. 

She used the bars to keep her upright. Eyes scanning the area as if it was the first time she’s ever seen it. Rook sank back to her knees. Squinting into the darkness. Shoulders shaking as her fingers tightened around the metal. 

Was she...crying?

It pulled at Jacob’s heart. How she looked so small. Like he finally had broken her. It was what he wanted, sure, once upon a time. But not like this.


	25. Chapter 25

Rook was done. Simple as that.

"I'm just tired of this. I'm tired of all of it." 

Jacob still wasn't looking at her, was pretending not to hear her, but with how close he was, of course he could listen to her voice if he really wanted to. 

He wasn't helping with how he was ignoring her. The lack of human contact was driving her wild. Now she was reaching out to him, after a week of him giving her sidelong glances and she was trying to tell him something. Warn him maybe.

"You know what would help?" It was a long shot, something stupid that made her heart ache with just the thought of what she was about to say. "Jacob--I, I think I need some company..." His sudden sharp eyes on her made the words fall flat on her tongue. Dying in the empty air between them. His fingers tightened around the clipboard he was holding before he crossed the ten feet he put between them. 

He looked exhausted. Angry too, simmering right below the surface and threatening to jump out at her.

"Maybe a pup--" His hand shot between the bars to grab at the collar of her ruined shirt. 

"That didn't end well last time." He sounded cold. Detached. I told you not to come crying to me when the thing died." He shook his head, fingers inching upward to rub at the skin of her neck soothingly. "Ya shouldn't have named it. Shouldn't have run, or kissed my brother for that matter." Jacob took a step closer to the bars before she had time to question the motive for him being as pissed off as he was about that last point. He kept going, "But as upset as I am for all of that, I just question why the hell you fought me every step of the way. You could've been happy, in a little idyllic life with your stupid fucking wolf." He scoffed in her face when her features softened. "You had it all sweetheart. You were just too dense to realize it. I could've made you strong." 

He almost seemed surprised when he finished speaking. As if his aggression wasn't something he's known for. 

"You're jealous Jacob? Maybe upset I didn't turn out to be at the head of your fucked up class?" She rose her head a little higher. Like she said, she was sick of this. So the red knife he had strapped to his thigh was looking very endearing. Pushing his buttons could work for her. "You know what, I'm not grateful for a damn thing you did for me. Because when you die, I'll be the first to dance on your grave."

"Deputy," Jacob warned, eyes finally sparking to life. "Since when did you become so fucking stupid?" 

She startled at his comment. Brows hiking up to her hairline in confusion. Did he think she was smart once upon a time? Methodical even? "I'm not stupid." Even to her own ears she sounded like a petty child, she could only imagine what Jacob was thinking. "You may be stronger Jacob, but I'm strategic, so when I get out of this cage, and we're on an equal playing field..." She laughed roughly, no need to finish her sentence.

"Honey," He crossed his arms over his chest, feigning boredom. "Little word of advice, don't do 'smart.' The battlefield's no place for a fucking math scholar. You would've learned that if ya only listened to me and did as you're told."

"Fuck off." A last-ditch attempt to make him lose his cool and end it for her. She tried pleading with her eyes, jutting out her bottom lip a tad.

"Hate me all you want. You know I'm right." He turned on his heel to walk away. She didn't imagine how he was going a little too fast.

*****  
Another week and she was about ready to keel over, give in maybe. 

She was sharper, smart, just as she told Jacob. And he promptly told her that if she wanted to survive than smart wouldn't do her a damn thing. But if she didn't want to endure this hell all it took was picking out the right person. The kind of soldier who was fresh out of training and would freak out if she teased them.

Rook knew who to go for by now. Mapped out their rotations and planned it. Knew that once the lanky young ma who couldn't have been older than 20 would be perfect.

She waited until he brought her food, her hands went for his wrist when he passed through the bars. A mistake none of his other soldiers have done before. Yeah, this would work.

She smiled up at him, knowing full well how pitiful she looked. That could play in her favor. If this guy was a new recruit, maybe he still had a heart. Some sympathy for a girl who was at her last ropes.

"Do you know how long I've been here?" Her voice was a scratchy whisper when she asked.

"Oh," the boy's eyes fluttered down to where she had grabbed him. Not tight, he could break the hold. "Maybe two weeks, or three." he crouched down using his free hand to push the food further in the cage for her. Perhaps hoping that'd entice her to let go. "I'd have to go check the charts to be sure." His head swiveled around the yard, "I can ask Jacob--"

"No!" Rook scuttled forward on her knees, forehead pressing into the bars. "No, no. Jacob scares me." The fear in her voice wasn't all false. It was easy to sound afraid just thinking about those first few weeks with him, the time at his little cabin when he drowned her. 

"Did you, uh, did ya need something? I can't give you more food, or water. Jacob controls that, he'd have my head if I tried." It sounded like a practiced speech. Then again she wasn't surprised, not when they were surrounded by desperate people.

"There's a lake not far from here, connected to a cabin."

"And?" He asked softly, eyes suddenly not on her, instead skipping around to see if anyone was watching them out of suspicion.

"And I'd kill for a bath right about now." She enunciated her words with a sharp tug to his wrist. Letting him know that she really could kill him if she pleased, that she was so worn out that death didn't seem to matter. "What do you say?"

"We have showers here."

"You mean when you guys line us up, strip us down and spray us with a hose? Would you want that? C'mon, do me a solid, and I'll help you out."

That was too far, made him give her a quizzical look as if to say yeah right.

"People see us talking, I'm sure, given enough time, I could come up with a real creative story. What does Jacob do with people brave enough to commit treason?"

His face paled at her comment. A million things flashing through his eyes in horror.

"So?" Rook smiled sickly sweet, all teeth.

"We gotta be fast, I guess."

"Ah. Atta boy. Now get me the fuck outta here before I snap your wrist,"


End file.
